Two Hearts In One
by Lacrease
Summary: Chapter 14 This is a basic story of King of Iron Fist tournament 3 from Jin's and Xiaoyu's point of view. At first it starts out with just being friends but at the end the friendship turns out to be a struggle for love. Xiaoyin.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

(a/n): Someone had suggested me to write a Xiaoyin fiction because they enjoyed my poems. So I guess I'm trying to write one. Please Enjoy.

"Two Hearts in One"            by Lacrease Menasea 

Chapter1: The Beginning

_The fire was everywhere. Wherever he turned there would be blazes drowning in their own flames. "Mother!" Jin screamed as he searched for her. He jumped through the burning debris and into the house and sweat poured down him like rain. "Mother! Where are you!?" He screamed as he went through the corridors, burning with Hell. He searched each room and only to find it being swallowed up by the inferno. _

_            He looked around himself and saw it was hopeless. He rushed through every hall still looking for her, hoping against hope. "Mother!" He screamed louder for her to hear but the boiling and the burning of the flames only answered him. He heard the kitchen explode as the fire had reached the gas system of the stove and flames were kicked into the air and sparks landed next to him, missing his face._

_            Jin's eyes widened at what destruction had happened. What could have caused this? How and why? Jin thought as he jumped over more wreckage from the ceiling. He coughed and realized the fire was eating all the oxygen and he must get out quick. "Mother!" He called out to her one last time and ran out of the house and the minute he stepped foot outside the whole house collapsed under its weight. Jin fell on his knees and hit the ground with both of his fists. "Argh!" He screamed and shook his head. "Mother." He whispered this time and anger took over him._

_ He stood up and saw a large creature standing right in front of him and his house is gone. Jin realized that he was in a different place now. He was in the forest with every tree burning. The Ogre stood there in front of him with his eyes burning like the rest of the environment. It raised its ugly green, reptile hand with claws of the fiercest birds. Jin felt pain on his left arm and he grabbed it as it started to burn. The Ogre had squeezed his hand into a knuckle and soon Jin caught fire and he was burning. "Argh!!!!!" He screamed as he felt his skin pealing and muscle tissue forming. He screamed like an animal in agony and he felt his skull slowly burn. He screamed as loud as he can so everyone heard him in all the lands._

"Ahh!" Jin screamed as he sat up in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream." He calmed himself down and lay back in the pillow covering his eyes with his left hand. "God, what a nightmare." He said to himself and looked at his alarm clock and it says 5:30. School start soon and he feels fate worse than death. He has been having these nightmares from day to day now. What could all of this mean? 

Jin shook of the feeling and got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror and saw a tired man that was punched in the face. Not that anyone DID punch him but he just looked like that from the dream. Jin frowned at his messed up hair and brushed a hand through them and walked up to his dresser. "Master Jin? Are you alright?" It was his butler and Jin rolled his eyes. As if he cared. "Yes." Jin said and took out his Gi. He is planning to practice in the dojo to get his mind of things. "Very well. Do you wish for me to prepare breakfast?" He heard the butler say and Jin played with the idea and then refused. "No." Jin said plainly.

He was like this all the time. He was the quietest person in this mansion and people fear him for this. They believe a negative force controls him and that he kills those that bother him. Jin didn't mind being left alone but it just bothers him to see people AVOID him because they are afraid of him. He didn't look creepy, so why are they acting like this? He only says no, yes and maybe. He barely talks to his grandfather and school was never fun since he talked to no one. He believes he won't have any friends this year because he is already alone. The world is cruel and there are very few people to trust out there. 

He sighed and brushed his hair and was ready to use his gel and finally practice in the dojo. He stepped out and the butler was nowhere in sight and so he went downstairs and outside into a park that was filled with so much grass. He liked nature, he always loved to get lost in the good feeling but soon the tournament starts right on his birthday. _The old man can't get you a real present so he makes the tournament to make it up._ Jin thought and walked into the dojo. 

The dojo was not lit with candles and flames since the sun was rising, slowly, making light crawl through the horizon lighting every corner of whatever it hits. Jin closed his eyes as he slowly began to meditate, getting ready for the tournament, which is in 10 days. He must sharpen his cunning skills to a higher level while the old man is not around blabbering things like, "No that's not right." or like "Why use the Kazama style. The Mishima style is much more effective." Well…you get the idea.

Jin punched hard into the air as he practiced his move starting slowly and ending with fast and strong punches. "Ha!" He screamed as he did his spinning high kick. He did the Kazama combo and ended with a sweep. What he didn't notice was the woman who stood in the darkness, waiting to make her move.   

(a/n): Please review if you want me to continue because this is the first time I'm writing something like this. Plz tell me how I did, I want to know if I should continue.


	2. The Mishima High

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

(a/n): Thanks for the reviews everyone. I never expected anyone to like my work. I'm glad that you are enjoying this, I really am. You guys are keeping me going and I appreciate that. Thank you. Well enjoy. ^_^

Chapter2: The Mishima High

Xiaoyu goes through the gates of the great Mishima High. It was a very big building with a high population. She bit her lower lip and walked through the large campus where kids ate their breakfast and talked to others.

"Watch out!" She heard a kid scream. She looked to her left and the kid bumped into her and they both fell into the grass. "Sorry." She heard him say and she got up, fixing her two pigtails. "I tried to warn you." The kid seemed to smile and she smiled back. "It's okay, you're right." She nodded and looked sincere. The kid smiled wider and picked up the ball he failed to catch. "I guess I'll see ya." He said it more in a friendly way and ran to his friends.

Xiao smiled and walked up to the steps that led to the gate and set down. She took out her schedule and saw she has biology first. _Just great_. She thought._ What could be worse than this?_

Xiao did not notice how the kids, all of a sudden, became quiet. She followed their hypnotized gaze and came upon a black limousine with flags. She saw the driver come out and walk around the back. He came up to the last door and opened it.

A fine male with black, spiky hair and almond eyes came out from the car. He was finely build and the school uniform laid perfectly on him. His lips, his eyes, his whole look made Xiaoyu daydream.

The young man looked into the sky and then at the entrance where she sat. Everybody was silent, all giving their attention to this gorgeous man. He walked in a perfect posture, his broad shoulders straight and back, his chin parallel to the floor and his eyes set like the hawks. 

Overall he looked happy but she saw something else in his eyes, pain and loneliness. He went through the campus and someone threw a ball into his face. He caught it quickly and his eyes traveled to his right to look at the shooter. He threw the ball over his shoulder and came to a kid that had a gray, tight shirt that hugged his abdominal muscles with black slacks. His hair was long and red and his bangs were pushed back by a pair of goggles. 

He smirked when the young man came up and looked dead into his eyes. "You got a problem?" Xiao heard him ask and the shooter smiled wider. "In fact, I do." He said and leaned closer. The young man's eyes narrowed and he sounded deadly, very deadly, when he spoke each of his words. "Then deal with it." She shooter threw his hands in the air as he backed away. "I'm challenging you, spiky. I heard good rumors about you. I came to see if you are good enough to be even talked about in my neighborhood. Tonight at 8, right here. You better show up." The shooter gave one of his uncomfortable smirks and walked away with his gang.

The school bell rung, announcing that the break is over, and she must go to her first class. Xiaoyu got up and saw the young man was still standing in the campus. Xiaoyu gathered up her stuff and walked away. She went through hallways searching for the room her biology class is in.

Before the late bell rang Xiao has successfully found her classroom and she came in to find a class filled with so little people. Well compared to her homeland, everything was so crowded, even the classes and here…well there must be about 25 students maybe less. 

"Ahh, we have a new student I see. Class please be quiet, it seems we have a new classmate." The teacher, which was a male, has said to the whole class and magically they listened and turned their attention to Xiao. "Please, introduce yourself." The teacher said as he folded his hands. Xiaoyu nervously looked at the class and noticed the same Japanese boy that was in the campus sitting in the back, looking into her eyes. He showed no feelings towards her. He looked at her like he looked at the other boy that tried to hit him. 

"Well, um. To start with, my name is Ling Xiaoyu and I come from China. I came here because I want to enter the Tekken tournament because I believe I can make my dreams come true." She smiled very sweetly and noticed that everybody had their jaw dropped. She looked at the Japanese boy and he didn't show any emotion and she frowned at everyone. "What?" She asked and raised her eyebrows. "The tournament? You?" Someone asked in a mocking manner. "Well good like to you, little girl." Her eyes widened at the words that just has escaped her classmate's mouth. "I'm not little and I can win the tournament. Size does not matter. I can assure you that I am stronger than you!" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a death stare.

"Now, now. Let's not go there." The teacher said and walked up to the class. "You are welcomed Ms. Ling please, why don't you sit down…" The teacher looked around the classroom and looked at the young man that has come out from the limousine earlier. "…Next to Mr. Kazama. Please make her feel welcomed." The boy by the name Kazama raised one eyebrow and than looked away. 

Ling came up to him and smiled but he only looked at her. "Hi." Her cheery voice perked and he did nothing but nod. She sat down and smiled only to see him look away. "My name is Ling—" "Xiaoyu." He finished it for her and nodded still not looking at her. "I know, you just said it in front of the class." He leaned his chin on his hand and looked at the teacher. "What is your name?" She asked and leaned her head closer to him for him to look at her. "Kazama Jin." He still didn't look at her and that bothered her, a lot. "You know it's impolite to talk to someone when you are not looking at them." That made his eyes travel to hers. She smiled and nodded. "That's better." He rolled his eyes and opened his notebook. She frowned and did the same and started to copy the board notes which was a diagram of the circulatory system. 

(a/n): Did you like this chapter. Plz tell me. If I get enough reviews I'll continue. Thanks to those that have been supporting me throughout all this time.

-Lacrease Menasea   


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

(a/n): Thank you for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you like my story. Okay, here goes chapter 3. Enjoy. ^_^

Chapter3: A New Friend

            Jin was chewing on his hamburger in school. He is thinking about the match the shooter has asked for. Jin has never saw this guy before and he has no clue why would he pick a fight with him. He has mentioned something about Jin being talked about in his neighborhood but that is not a good reason to start a fight. Jin never asked to be talked about. He didn't even try to be famous.

            "Jin, hi." Xiaoyu walked around the table and sat on the opposite side with her tray. "Hey." Jin didn't sound too welcoming and he noticed how Xiao frowned at his tone. Jin wasn't sorry about it, either. He never asked her to talk to him. He watched Xiaoyu look at the table and back at him. 

"Why are you sitting alone?" She folded her arms and gave a sad look. Jin grunted and continued eating his lunch. Xiao frowned again and then sighed. She took her fork and ate her macaroni with cheese. "Are you always this quiet when people try to talk to you?" She chewed slowly as she asked. "What is this? Fifty questions?" He took another bite of his hamburger and threw out his entire lunch and started to walk away.

"No." Xiaoyu quickly threw out her lunch and followed him outside into the hallway. "I just want to talk to you." She ran past him and stood in his way. He stopped and frowned. "Why? Because you have no one else to talk to?" He walked around her and went up to his locker. "No, because I want to get to know you." She leaned against the locker next to him and looked at him. "Well I don't." He plainly said and opened his locker and put his backpack in. "You know, you shouldn't be this mean to people who are trying to be sincere." She said as she walked towards her locker and started to open it. "And why not?" Jin slammed his locker close and looked at her. "So they can use me." He chuckled. "No thanks." 

He saw Xiaoyu slam her locker and she came up to him. "No, because there are not a lot of people out there like me. Plus, you are the only person that does not look threatening." He arced his eyebrow and she tightened her grip on which seemed like a math book. "You say I look friendly?" He asked and leaned against his own locker. "Well…kind of. I mean you look like an interesting person." She said shyly as she swayed in one spot.

He looked at her with uncertainty. No one ever wanted to know him, ever. People just wanted to be his friends but they never cared about him. This girl was unbelievable. "You think so, huh?" He crossed his arms and looked at her. She smiled as looked up at him. "Yep." She said happily and bent her head to one side. She smiled and it made Jin give in. She was such a positive girl. 

The bell rung and their sweet little moment was gone in a flash. Xiaoyu quickly began walking down the hall and Jin grabbed her by her forearm. "Meet today after school on the campus, we'll talk then." Xiaoyu smiled at his request. "Yes sir." She said playfully and she skipped away. Jin shook his head and smiled as he watched her bob her two cute pigtails. 

He walked the other way towards the stairs. He never thought this would happen. Maybe he's wrong after all. Maybe he will have a friend after all. Jin jogged to the first floor and into the Gym. He walked across the large floor and into the boys' locker room.

            Unfortunately the time crawled by sssllloooowwwwww and Jin couldn't wait 'till school will be over. He really wanted to talk to Xiaoyu because he never ever talked to anyone before. He had so much inside of him that was ready to burst out. _Don't forget your main goal._ A voice whispered in his head. Jin scowled at it but it was right. He must not forget what is his main goal. He still has a score to settle with the creature that has murdered the only human being he ever loved. 

            Now that he has mentioned it. He feels something in Xiaoyu that reminds him of his mother. He felt something about her so different from everyone else. He felt goodness in her. Perhaps she's right; that there are rare people like her, so happy and so proud of themselves. She might be little but she was a really proud person and was ready to prove everyone wrong. She might have a body of a little person but her will and her heart is definitely huge. She shows it all the time. She's just like his mother was, so little and yet so big. His mother was very strong in spirit and in heart. 

            "Yo, man. I think you are over doing it. I'm tired of counting for you." Jin got back into reality and noticed he was still doing the bench press. "Oh, sorry." He put down the weight and realized he had sour arms. "How much did I do?" He asked rubbing his biceps. "I dunno. I lost count. Just kidding." The kid smiled and scratched his head. "Well to be exact, you did about 88 and that is pretty good for 150 pounds." Jin's eyes widened. No wonder his biceps are crying for rest. "Thanks. You want to go? I'll count." Jin asked getting off the bench. "Nah. I'll pass." The kid walked away and Jin went into the boys' locker room to clean up. 

            He took a white towel and put it around his neck and leaned against a wall as he breathed slowly. He feels it now that he did over did it. Jin came in the bathroom and opened the sink. He wet his face with the cold water and wiped it off with his towel. He looked at the clock on the top and saw he only has 5 minutes left before the bell rings. He has Politics next, a nice subject but sometimes boring. He gathered himself together and went to change.      

(a/n): What did you think of this chapter. In the next chapter, that is if I get enough reviews, Xiao will meet Jin outside but their little meeting won't last long. Find out why. Plz review.


	4. After School

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

(a/n): Thank you all for your reviews everyone. I never expected you to think this was cute. I think I lack cuteness in this story. Thank you so much for your support.

Chapter4: After School

            Xiaoyu was in her last class and the time was running like a turtle. "This artifact is the greatest one known. It took two years to recover this amazing relic and it will prove much about the early civilizations. This amazing historical object was found today in the waters of the Indian Ocean." Ms. Atshin has said as she pointed at the diagram. 

            Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and scribbled smiley faces in her notebook. She was bored out of her mind and she couldn't wait till school ends. She was so excited to meet with Jin and talk to him. Xiao looked up at her watch and grunted. She banged her head against the desk and sighed, five more minutes. Sure it doesn't seem much but the last time she looked at her watch, which felt like an hour ago, it said six more minutes left. She can't take this anymore.

            "Well, class five more minutes left so lets have a pop quiz." Xiaoyu sprang her head up to look at her crazy teacher. The whole class moaned and whined. "Oh no whining. It's only 5 questions each is worth 20 points." Xiaoyu's heart fell to her feet, she didn't even pay attention to the entire lesson. 

            "Oh um, Ms. Atshin? We only have 4 minutes left now and when you're done distributing it, it will be 3 minutes." One of the students said pointing at the giant clock hung in the front of the class. "Oh alright." She said and sighed. "Pack up, but tomorrow we'll be having a real quiz with 15 questions. Come prepared." Xiaoyu wasn't happy about that either but at least this class is over. Xiaoyu packed her bags quickly when the bell rang and she ran outside to meet Jin Kazama.

            Jin was nowhere in sight at the huge campus. Maybe she should wait until some people will exit because there are just to many students here. Xiaoyu got out of the entrance's way and skipped towards the grass and waited for Jin to come out. She got more frustrated by the minute because he was nowhere in sight. She swung her book bag over her shoulder and then placed the second strap over her second shoulder. "How much can it take you to get out of school?" She murmured to herself.

            "Hey." She turned around with a big smile and then it was gone with a moment's flash. It was another student she met in her math class. "You're…Hiroki, right?" He nodded. "That's right. You can call me Hiro for short." Xiao smiled but inside she felt terrible. She thought he was Jin. She turned back to the entrance and still couldn't see Jin. How can she see Jin? Everybody wore the same uniform and it's not like he's the tallest guy here or the biggest. "Whom are you waiting for?" Hiroki asked her and came up closer. "A friend." She plainly said and bit her lower lip. "Oh, okay. Well I gotta go. So I'll see ya, yeah?" Xiao nodded and watched him run out of the campus. 

            A black limousine parked next to the entrance and she knew right away it was Jin's car. Was he someone important? She thought. Why is he driving in a limousine all the time? Xiaoyu looked back at the entrance and saw the same fine male with black, spiky hair come out. She smiled and knew he was THE Jin Kazama. 

            Xiaoyu ran up to him and he slimed a little when he saw her. _Gosh he looks even more gorgeous when he smiles._ Xiaoyu thought and stood in front of him. "Hi, Jin." She said happily and he nodded. He looked at the car outside of the campus and soon his smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong Jin?" She asked him and followed his gaze. "You have to go home?" She tugged him on his sleeve and he looked at her. He nodded and she felt so sad. "Well can't we talk a bit?" She made a very cute innocent face. 

            "Yeah." He said and went towards the back of the school. "Where are you going?" She slowly followed him and then felt how he pulled her. "Jin! What are you doing?" "Follow me!" He said with a big smile on his face and they both ran. Xiaoyu had no clue where Jin was leading her but he seemed to be hyper about it. "Where are we going Jin?" She asked as she stumbled behind but was picked up by Jin again as he continued pulling her. "Just wait and see." She heard him call out and they ran through a big field and all of a sudden he stopped and she bumped into him. "What is it Jin?" He smiled like a gentleman and guided her towards a bush. "Look there." He said quietly and pushed her through the bush lightly and Xiaoyu gasped.

            "Wow!" She lost her breath at the giant waterfall. The cascade fell down towards the bottom. The water was so white and she can see fish jump the opposite way from the falls. Xiaoyu looked down and saw lots of more fields and rocks and a rainbow behind the waterfall. "Wow, Jin. This place is wonderful." She said and looked at him. She looked into his almond eyes and smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?" He looked at her and stood up. He walked towards the field and fell on the grass. 

            "I don't really know." He said. "I never talked to anyone before, so I just feel like talking." Xiaoyu sat besides him and ran her fingers through the grass. "I don't have friends as well." She sounded sad and she didn't like that. "But I have you now. You're my friend, right?" She asked happily and Jin nodded. "Yeah that's right." 

            "So tell me. Why are you always riding on that limousine." She lied down besides him and looked into the blue sky. "That's my grandfather's car. His people always pick me up, I don't know why though. He doesn't want me to be outside a lot and talk to a lot of people. He wants to isolate me. That gets me mad sometimes. Just when I'm about to think he doesn't care about me, he starts to tell me how he doesn't want me to do this and that." Xiao looked at him with curiosity. "What about your parents, how come your grandfather orders you around." She saw him get hurt at her question. He sat up and she saw so much pain in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Jin." She said and he raised his hand in front of her to silence her.

            "That's okay. I can't run away from it. I never met my father. He died before I was born. My mother died when I was 15 years old. Toshin attacked her." Ling looked at him with so much despair. "I'm sorry Jin, that you have to carry this burden." She said and put her hand on his shoulder. Jin nodded and looked up at her. "That's okay. I will have my revenge. Toshin will pay for the life he has taken." Xiaoyu stood up as well and brushed off the grass off her shirt and skirt.

            "Well, I guess your grandfather is really pissed off." She pointed at an old man standing ten feet away. Jin smiled and looked at her. "That's not my grandfather." "Oh." She said and started to laugh. "I'm sorry, I know he's not that old but then again, who knows." Jin looked back at the old man and noticed that guy is about 92 years old. He started to laugh as well. "Now you're making fun of my grandfather?" "It's not that!" Xiaoyu began laughing harder. "I'm sorry." She nearly squealed from laughter and Jin began laughing at how she sounded. 

            "Kazama Jin." They both quit laughing at the sound of a very deadly voice. They both turned around and saw a big guy standing there. He seemed old but the way he stood, he seemed younger inside. "Is he your grandfather?" She nearly whispered. Jin nodded and Xiaoyu stared at the big guy. She gulped. "I am sorry…WAIT!!! Your Heihachi Mishima!!!!! THE Heihachi Mishima!!" Heihachi looked at her and smiled. "Oh, you're that little Chinese girl that beat up half of my crew." Xiaoyu grew red. "Never call me little!!" She nearly screamed. 

            "You know each other!?" Jin asked and looked Heihachi. "Well how can I forget those two pigtails? She was the one who threatened to go berserk again if I didn't let her join the Iron Fist Tournament." Jin turned to her. "You're joining the tournament??" Jin's voice sounded so confused and surprised. Xiaoyu didn't know what to tell him.

(a/n): Did you like this chapter? Plz tell me. I'm doing my best. If you'll review, I'll write more.         


	5. A Home In Tokyo

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

(a/n): Thank you so, so much for the reviews. I'm really glad you like this story. Thank you so much for your support. Okay here is chapter 5. Oh and sorry for not updating any sooner. But I just got a chance to be free. So enjoy!

Chapter5: A Home In Tokyo 

            Jin watched Xiao look at him and then at his grandfather and then back at him. "You mean, you didn't know? I thought I said it in class." Jin's eyes widened. "You mean you were serious!? I thought you were kidding around." He said as he observed her. She looked so small and petite. She can get hurt easily and she is risking her life. What if Ogre will get to her? How will she be able to protect herself?

            He noticed her place her hands on her hips and tap her foot. He got his attention back at her and she didn't look amused. "What's the matter?" She asked him. "Think I'm not good enough?" Jin quickly shook his head and put his hands in front of him. "No I never said that!" He looked very sincere. "It's just that, well, uh it's very unusual." Xiaoyu frowned and he knew he picked the wrong words. 

            "Look." She smiled and crossed her arms. "I bet I can defeat you as well. You know being big has nothing to do with it." Jin smiled at her confidence himself. "Excellent." Heihachi's voice boomed and he saw Xiaoyu jump. She must have forgotten that he is here as well. "Maybe you can train with Jin. Since both of you are entering the tournament." Jin looked at his grandfather and Xiaoyu's mouth literally dropped. "You are joining the tournament, too?" She sounded very surprised and her eyes were so big and shocked. 

            "Yes, I am." Jin said plainly. "Congratulations." Heihachi said to Jin. "And then you were worried there won't be a training partner for you." Jin wasn't too happy. He never ASKED for a training partner. He just WANTED Heihachi to stop telling him how to train. Heihachi smiled broadly and yet evilly. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that he was doing this on purpose. "Why don't we show Ms. Ling her home, Jin?" He glared at Jin while smiling. Jin of coursed frowned and followed Heihachi to the limo as Xiao followed them as well. 

            The whole ride was quiet in the car. Jin was angry with his grandfather for being such a stiff and is still confused about Xiaoyu joining the tournament. It still looks like a joke to him. How can someone as small as her even pass the first round? How can she make it out ALIVE? "Still don't believe me?" Xiaoyu's voice disturbed the silence and his thoughts. "You know, you have to give my mind some privacy. I don't like when people read my mind." He looked out the window, avoiding her gaze. "I wasn't reading your mind, Jin. It's just you. You are so easy to read." Jin looked at her and she had a very sincere face. She looked like she was being honest.

            Jin let out a breath and sank in the comfortable seat as he watched the buildings and cars go by as they slowly went home. "So, what's this place like?" Xiao asked as she leaned forward, putting her chin on her hands that are supported by her knees. "I can't give it words. It basically explains itself once you see it." He saw Xiao nod and sit back. "Is this place big?" Jin was getting tired of her trying to make a conversation. "You'll see." "So--what? I'll be living there for the rest of the tournament?" Jin was really getting tired of this. "I don't know." He said it very annoyed. "Are there any parks, like the amusement parks?" Jin blew up. "You'll see!!" Xiao's eyes widened with shock as she watched Jin scream at her. After realizing what he has done he softened up. "Sorry about that." He sounded calmer. "I…I just—" "It's alright." Xiao didn't sound like she meant it though. "Xiao—" "It's okay. Really it is." She folded her arms and looked out the window. 

            Jin cursed himself and found Heihachi laughing silently. Jin just wanted to smack him one but that will only make more problems. Jin closed his eyes and breathed a long breath out.

            When they arrived at the mansion Xiao jumped out of the limousine before the driver could open the door for her. "WOW!!!! This is COOL!!! Is this where I will be living??" She ran to different sides to look at her new home. "Yes. You will eat here, train here, do you homework here and everything you wish. This whole mansion is yours." "Wow." Xiaoyu sounded breathless. She jumped in one place with her pigtails jumping along making her look like a kid. "You were right, Jin." She turned to him and smiled. "This place explains itself!" Jin was glad she forgot about that little argument and nodded. "Just wait 'till we get inside." He said as he came up and looked at it himself. 

            "Oh, I can't wait. Can we go now? Please?" She made a puppy face and Jin just wanted to laugh but instead he just smiled. "Yeah sure, why not." "Yippee!" She screamed in joy and ran up to the entrance and looked back. "Well what are you waiting for? I don't have the key!" She exclaimed. Jin looked at his grandfather and he nodded. Jin came up to her and smiled. "Welcome to your new home, Ling." Jin said softly as he opened the double doors and Xiao's eyes widened. "Wow." She said as she stepped into the biggest Main Hall. It had a long large hallway leading further down and two large stairs from either side ascending to the second floor. A long carpet ran down each staircase and there was a very large carpet, which led to the hallway. "I can't wait to see how my room looks like!" She said and looked at Jin. "Well aren't you going to show me?" She asked him and Jin nodded. 

(a/n): Well? What did you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me! Anyway, if I will get enough reviews, the next chapter will be how Jin has to go back to the campus to face that boy that asked him to fight with him. Everybody knows who that guy is right? Well if you don't well than you will find out in the next chapter. Plz review!      


	6. Disappointment

Disclaimer: Last time I am mentioning this. I do not own Tekken. If I did, Heihachi would be dead since the third tournament, Jun would still be alive and Jin won't be hiding from everyone, capisco?  But since Heihachi is in the forth tournament, Jun is really dead and Jin wears his hood and everyone wants to kill him except for the people that don't know him and Xiaoyu. So there, there is proof I don't own Tekken. 

(a/n): Thank you so much for your reviews everyone. You give me a lot of encouragement and that is making me going. I thank you, without you I don't know what I'll do. First I had my doubts about my English major but now I really see I'm going on a good direction, thank you all.

Chapter 6: Disappointment

            Jin was in his room finishing up his last homework. He was really tired of homework, he is supposed to graduate soon and they still gave him those hard problems. Jin was good at everything but he was concerned about other things. He was concerned about getting a job and was nervous about the tournament. He didn't know if he was good enough or if he was a complete loser.

 Jin's grandfather never praised him, he only told him his mistakes and that was it. He never said what was his weakness nor did he mention his strengths. Heihachi always trained with him with no mercy. Jin was never able to defeat Heihachi because he either got tired too soon or he was beaten up severely. Jin did his best but his grandfather never gave him a moment to at least enjoy a victory against him. 

Although Jin participated in a few matches and won all of them, he still didn't think he was good enough. If he was good enough, he should be able to defeat Heihachi. Jin felt bad too. If Jin does something wrong Heihachi always blames his mother. He would say something like, "That's from your mother's side of the family." Or like the one he said yesterday, "That mother of yours have done nothing but make you weak and naïve." Jin felt really bad. He wasn't really naïve; he just acts like it because of all the things he went through. 

Jin felt like he is a machine, nothing but a tool to use by someone else. Heihachi has isolated him and made him a loner. Jin can't change it now; it's part of his personality. If only someone knew what he went through, but he couldn't show others that he is weak, because Jin is not weak. 

A knock was reinforced on the door and Jin wondered back into reality. "Jin, it's Xiao, can I come in?" Jin looked at the door and sighed. He closed his notes and opened the door. He stood in the doorway, one hand on the door and the other on the wall. "What is it, Xiaoyu?" He asked her. "Listen, um…well…um…" Jin stared blankly at her as she tried to finish her sentence. "Well what?" He asked her. Xiaoyu looked up at him and he noticed she wasn't smiling. "Heihachi said he wants to see you, he didn't look happy either." Jin was getting confused. "Did he tell you why he wants to see me?" She just shook her head and Jin closed his eyes in tiredness. 

"Alright, I'll be right down." Jin closed the door and let out a long breath. _What did I do now? _Jin looked at his clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed and it was 6:00 P.M. Jin cursed himself quietly as he forgot about that guy at school. Now that Heihachi needs him, it might take the whole night. Jin gathered himself together and went to confront Heihachi.

Heihachi seemed very calm when Jin finally got into the living room. Heihachi was sitting on the couch, sipping wine as he was watching something on the television. "You are late Jin." He said very smoothly but in a very deep voice. "I apologize, grandfather. You wanted to see me?" Jin controlled his voice as he spoke each word. "Yes I did actually. Please sit down." He pointed towards an armchair opposite from the couch.

Jin decided to do so and continued listening to his grandfather. "I see you have decided to fight?" Jin's strict look turned into a confused one. "Pardon me, grandfather." He only saw his grandfather smile. "You have a fight to win tonight, do you not?" Jin nodded slowly. "What have I told you before about that." Jin finally understood what he was getting at. "Grandfather, I have done nothing but defend myself. I have never met that person in my life. I don't know him and he doesn't know me. I—"

Heihachi signaled for his people to get out of this room as Heihachi carefully put down the wine on the coffee table. "You disappoint me, Jin." He finally said when everyone left. Jin felt a little worried as he felt his heart start to beat a little faster. "You have an honorable name to live up to and you still dare to even agree to this fight." Jin had nothing to say. He has totally forgot about his grandfather's rule. It was his fault. "I am sorry, grandfather. I was not thinking." "That's the problem, Jin. You don't think." Jin felt like he was hit in the gut. Jin closed his eyes and wet his lips, as they were getting dry.

"Grandfather—"

"Make sure you win that fight, Jin." Heihachi interrupted him. "If you are not going to win do not come back. I do not want to raise a failure." Jin suddenly felt not wanted, as his grandfather's words have smacked him hard. "Grandfather?" He asked him, still unsure if that was his grandfather's words. "Show me that you are strong, Jin like our family. Or has the Kazama blood weaken you?" Jin lowered his head. "If you want to prove yourself, defeat him. My people will be watching." Jin nodded slowly.

"You may go now." Jin dragged himself out of the easy chair and felt like he was worthless as he went up the stairs. "Oh and Jin?" Jin turned to look at him. "If he wins, do not come back." Jin nodded and went up the stairs. 

Xiaoyu was not standing in the hallways where he has left her and he was glad. He kind of didn't want her to see him like this. He looked like someone has ripped his heart out. His only family member was so cruel to him like he didn't care. Heihachi was the only one Jin had and he did his best to at least like him. But he fears him instead. He only feels fear and discipline around Heihachi and his grandfather never even thought there was something wrong with it. 

Jin carefully opened his door as he tried to maintain his self-esteem. He picked his gloves that were lying on his chair and squeezed them tightly. He will win the fight he must win the fight.

No one was there when Jin arrived, it was dark and chilly and Jin was shivering. How stupid of him to forget to check the weather. It seemed so warm outside and now it's freezing compared to the afternoon. Jin looked in all direction but there was absolutely no one. He can't even see those people that Heihachi sent, he felt that there were eyes watching him but he didn't know where are they.

"Kazama, I see you made it." Jin looked towards the voice and saw the same kid that he has encountered yesterday. "A deal is a deal, Kazama. Let's dance." Jin forced his hands into knuckles, as he didn't say anything. He has nothing to say to this punk. "The name's Hwoarang, I'm you're worst nightmare. Five hundred bucks will be awarded to the winner. Hope you have your wallet with you, rich boy." Jin curled his lip in disgust.

"I am not fighting for money." That has shocked Hwoarang, but then he smiled. "What's the matter, afraid you'll loose?" "No, afraid you don't have enough." Jin simply said which has made Hwoarang angry. "You talk to much for a rich boy, spiky. Alright, I'll guess I'll put you in your place." 

Jin had nothing to say to him. He got into his stance as the words still rang through his head. _"If he wins, do not come back." _Jin squeezed his knuckles and nodded. "Alright, if you think I'm not in my place already, then make my day." Hwoarang smirked and jumped around and got into his jumpy stance. "Don't worry, you won't forget this day."

(a/n): Next chapter is coming soon. It will only be about the fight. I promise I will update it soon if I will get enough reviews. I once again want to thank those that has reviewed earlier, thank you for supporting me. 


	7. Street Fight

(a/n): Like I have promised, I will update this fight very soon. First I would like to thank my fellow readers for reviewing. I am really honored thank you all so much.

Oh and before I go on, those that never had Tekken 3 or Tekken Tag, Jin's moves used to be different, okay? Okay.

Chapter 7: Street Fight

            Just when Jin was about to attack the school lights turned on, making them in the middle of the schoolyard. Everything was seen now, Hwoarang's whole gang, which was about 30 people, and some of Heihachi's men were standing, surrounding them. "Come on, Kazama! Give me your best shot!" Hwoarang hollered him with cockiness.

            Jin shrugged and cracked his neck as they both strafed in circles. Hwoarang attacked first, turning and raising his heel and hit Jin in the chin, making him sky rocket into the sky. Before Jin landed, Hwoarang slightly jumped into the air as he made a jump kick and Jin landed on the ground with a grunt. Hwoarang made a Dynamite Heel, raising his left leg very high and slammed down into the floor, as Jin rolled away. 

            He wiped his blood from his mouth and got into his position. _He's fast._ Jin thought as he started to think of a way to attack. Sweat tinkled down his face as he saw one of the Heihachi's men shook his head. Jin tightened his grip and nodded. 

            Hwoarang shortened the distance between them as he jumped into the air with his left foot, making a Hunting Hawk. Jin sidestepped as Hwoarang turned to attack him with the right leg, completely missing. Jin quickly grabbed Hwoarang in the back and performed a chicken butcher, grabbing his right arm and forced him to the floor as he dragged him down under and was about to break his arm just when Hwoarang hit him with his heel in the back of his head. 

            Jin let go and grabbed his ringing head. Jin quickly performed the Demon Sweep as he swept him up from the floor and kicked him farther away. Hwoarang slammed into the fence but didn't fall down. Jin could've sworn that he saw Hwoarang was getting angry, how his eyes burned in anger. "You're good, Kazama." Hwoarang said. "But not good enough."

            Jin wet his lips; it's lately becoming his habit. He didn't say anything he just tightened his knuckles. Hwoarang quickly shortened the distance between him and Jin with a Torpedo Kick, making Jin spin and as Hwoarang got behind him. Hwoarang grabbed Jin's leg, spun in the air, turning Jin as well, and slammed down his leg on Jin's torso and right leg. Jin yelled as he felt a bone was displaced in his knee and quickly hit him with his left leg and got up with pain.

            His right leg, his favorite and strongest leg was hurting like hell. _Damn it. _Jin tried his best to ignore the feeling but he needs to balance his weight and now he had a major problem. Hwoarang smirked and Jin wanted to swap off that look off his face. Jin took his knee and twisted the cup of it and screamed out loud. It hurt, a lot but at least it's in its place now. Jin got up and went into his stance and ran at Hwoarang. 

            Hwoarang backed up and was ready for anything except for an unblockable tackle. Jin gathered more speed and crashed into Hwoarang which sent him flying into a metallic fence. Hwoarang coughed up his blood as he got up and cursed. Hwoarang made a fake kick then went into his left flamingo stance and hopped towards Jin. Jin didn't hesitate, he dodged Hwoarang's Left Viper Combo by sidestepping and performed the Tooth Fairy, his mother taught him how to do, he rushed up to Hwoarang from the side and launched him into the air. Before Hwoarang landed Jin made a Circus Ring Combo, picking him up with his right foot, hitting him with a right punch as he turned, following by a left backhand punch, and finishing it off with a right spinning kick, which forced Hwoarang straight into the floor. Jin made Demon Scissors, landing right on top of Hwoarang as he screamed out loud.

            Jin quickly got up and moved out of the way to let Hwoarang stand. This time Hwoarang decided to go with a ten-hit combo. Jin not knowing when to block, blocked high mostly as the two last kicks staggered Jin completely. Hwoarang hit him in the leg, following by a rising kick, which caused Jin airborne as Hwoarang made a jumping roundhouse kick, which sent Jin into the pavement hard. 

            Jin grabbed his back as he moaned in pain. He slowly got up and now he was angered. Jin's ropes snapped that held his temper and now he was ready to become berserk. Hwoarang just smiled and Jin was growing more and more angry as he felt dark presence filling his heart. 

            Jin made a Dragon's Uppercut, which Hwoarang blocked, followed by a low spinning kick which tripped Hwoarang hard into the floor. Hwoarang quickly got up as he acted berserk. He changed into his right stance and beckoned at Jin. Hwoarang hit him with his left fist, trying to make the Migraine, as Jin blocked and saw a second punch coming. He quickly grabbed it, turned around, forcing Hwoarang into the floor, and pulled back as he dislocated his shoulder. Hwoarang quickly tripped Jin and he hit the ground. Jin pulled back, as he saw Hwoarang gaining on him, and jumped forwards with his feet forward, slamming into Hwoarang's chest and he fell down as Jin got onto his feet and quickly jogged back, creating the distance between the two.

            When Hwoarang got up he was, bleeding from his nose and mouth as his shirt was already ripped. He slowly came towards Jin as he stayed where he was. Jin had a plan up his sleeve and Hwoarang will help him complete it. Hwoarang attacked him twice with his dislocated arm, which Jin blocked easily, following up by a low kick, which staggered Jin by surprised, ending it with a high kick, which hit Jin on the side of his head, finishing his Home Surgery. Hwoarang kicked hard, Jin noted that to himself quietly, as he did his best to ignore the pain in his ear and followed up with a ten-hit combo himself. 

            He left backhand punched him following up by a right high spinning kick, which hit Hwoarang hard as he tried to control his footing. Jin followed up by a roundhouse to a low spinning kick as he made an unfinished Tsunami Kick followed by various punches, which Hwoarang couldn't block since he was airborne as the last hit was a Dragon Uppercut, which sent him flying off into the distance.

            Thought that he has won, it totally surprised Jin, as he saw Hwoarang slowly getting up. Jin was too tired to go on but he new that so was Hwoarang. Hwoarang pumped up speed as he crashed into Jin and made him roll towards the metallic fence this time. Before Jin slipped to the floor, Hwoarang came up to him and performed Hot Feet, which all four hits hit Jin in the head as he was slammed against the fence again. 

            Hwoarang didn't stop there; he went into his right flamingo and went into another ten-hit combo. When he was done, the metallic fence was broken as Jin went flying past it. Jin felt each part of his body hurting as he tried to get up but was stopped by Hwoarang as he stepped lightly on Jin's chest. "Had enough, Kazama?" Jin was too tired, but he's not a quitter. 

            No answer was needed as Jin grabbed Hwoarang's foot and twisted it, making Hwoarang double over into the pavement. Jin got up and held his throbbing side with his left hand. Hwoarang got up quickly and wiped of his fresh blood. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Jin breathed heavily and didn't answer him as he did his best to get his breathing back to normal.

            This guy was good, no doubt about it. He never met anyone who was this good except for his grandfather who was a lot stronger. Jin wanted to spit at the mention of his grandfather, the one who always pushed him away. Jin got angry but he calmed down as he remembered to keep his cool. No, he won't be like Heihachi he won't turn angry. Vengeance and hatred won't solve anything; he must listen to his mother.

            Jin got into his position and he saw Hwoarang get berserk again. "I hate you, Kazama." He said as he got into his own jumpy stance. He didn't jump as fast as before, meaning he was tired. This time, Jin attacked him. Making a Flash Punch combo. Punching him twice with his left punch and the third with his right as Hwoarang dodged that one to Jin's left and grabbed his hand as he put a foot on his head. Jin tried to resist as he felt pain spreading across his neck, as Hwoarang kept pushing. Jin gave in and he felt his neck was pushed to hard as Hwoarang let go. Jin crumbled to the floor from serious pain and stayed there. Hwoarang smirked again. "I gave you a chance and you refused."

            "For the better." Jin said as he stood up fast and grabbed Hwoarang's neck and collided his head with his. Hwoarang was sent to the pavement as he rolled and tried to trip Jin. But Jin wasn't stupid. He made a Double Lift Kick, which sent Hwoarang flying into the air as Jin made the Ring Circus combo again before he landed. Hwoarang rolled, before Jin could sweep him with Demon's Sweep, to Jin's right this time. He stood up quickly before Jin could turn and made a Dead-End. He faced Jin towards him and gave a bunch of kicks which all connected to Jin's face. 

            Jin staggered at each hit as the last one almost hit him in the torso. Thanks to his mother's training, Jin grabbed the last hit pushed it aside, hit Hwoarang in the back of his knee, which made him fall to it, and Jin finished it off with a good hit at Hwoarang's head.

            Hwoarang stayed there for a few seconds as the two males gathered their breath. Jin didn't know if he won but he knew he would need to stay in his bed for more than a week. When Jin was about to walk away, Hwoarang tripped him and he fell down as well. Jin didn't get up and so didn't' Hwoarang. They were both very tired…

(a/n): So? What'd you think? Was it good? Did you like the fight? Please review if you think I should continue. Once again thank you to those that have reviewed before.


	8. Secrets

(a/n): Hey everyone. Once again I'm back to post yet another chapter. I have nothing much to say except for that I am feeling down for quite some time now. *Sigh* If only it was so easy to forget. Anyway, I won't bother you with my problems so moving on with the story.

Chapter8: Secrets 

            Jin was quiet when Xiaoyu met him at lunch the next day. He had a very thin bandage on his left eyebrow and on his right cheek. Xiao tried to make a conversation with him but he had avoided her and changed the subject during the ride to school.  

            The school day is almost done with and she can't get him out of her mind. She wonders what did Heihachi do to him and why was he bruised everywhere? Did he spar with Heihachi? Or did they have an argument and Jin was punished? She found it weird how at breakfast, Heihachi and Jin hasn't said a word to each other. 

            She isn't going to wait any longer; she needs to talk to him. She knew it will be hard because Jin is not a talkative type of person and probably would want to change the subject. She doesn't doubt it because she doesn't know him for a long time and he is a very quiet person. He always keeps everything to himself and keeps everything inside of him. He never even talks about his problems. Jin was just a whole big mystery to her.

            Xiao looked at the clock and it was 2:28. School is over at 2:30 and the time is crawling like a turtle. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like when people avoided her, she thought it was wrong for people to hide their feelings and keep them inside. She knew it hurts more when you hide your feelings because all the negative energy stays inside. That is why she wants to talk to him because she cares.

            "Xiaoyu, what do you think the answer is?" The voice of her teacher's slapped her back into reality and she was completely lost. "Huh?" She asked and looked on the board and saw math problems there. "Sleeping in my class again, Ms. Ling?" The teacher's perky voice has asked. "That will be one point off your final grade if you won't answer that problem, Ms. Ling." Xiaoyu's heart raced as she thrived to find out the answer of the last question on the board. But she wasn't even sure if that is the question she was suppose to answer.

            "Um…the answer is—" The bell rang and everybody packed up their books. _Saved by the bell._ Xiaoyu thought as she began to do the same. "Ms. Ling, you will be the first to answer on the first question on the Do Now and I would like your guardian to come up to the Parent-Teacher Conference." "Yes, Mrs. Tasalo." With that Xiaoyu left quickly. She didn't want to hear any more words come out of her math teacher's mouth. _What can be worse than a math teacher?_ Xiaoyu entertained herself with her thoughts a little.

            She hated Math teachers; all they care about are math problems. She isn't even going to use these formulas for her future and the teachers get so mad if you don't know the answer, especially Mrs. Tasalo. She didn't even know who she wants to be yet, but she definitely knows she won't become a mathematician or a math teacher. She doesn't want that in her life after this. 

            Xiaoyu quickly ran out of the classroom as she put her notebook into her backpack. "Xiaoyu, I was not finished with you!" She heard her math teacher scream behind her but she already got out into the hallway with other kids and the teacher couldn't find her. She happily exited the school and saw a limo parked near the gates. She didn't know if Jin was inside, but she had to do a lot of talking with him. She won't let this happen to him.

            She came up to the car and looked inside the open window and saw no one was in there. She frowned and leaned against the car as she waited for him. 

Well, he didn't get out until almost all the kids left. He was probably the last kid out of the school, but then again, it wouldn't take a genius to guess why was he late. After all, Heihachi is the principle and probably wanted to talk to Jin about something. 

"Hey." Xiaoyu said to him when he approached her. He nodded in return and went inside the car as she followed. "Jin, what's wrong?" She asked him as she made herself comfortable and looked straight into his eyes. But his eyes never met her. He was looking in different direction, avoiding her eyes. He looked like he was hiding. He made himself preoccupied with the seatbelt. He seemed to be in a hurry to fasten it, too. Xiaoyu thought he was nervous about something, she never saw him like this before.

"Jin, what's wrong?" She repeated her question again, this time sounding very serious. "Nothing." She heard him mumble under his breath as he took out a book to read. "Jin, quit it. You obviously can't read when you are in the car. You can get carsick." She said as she observed his eyes that were glued to the text. "Jin?" She asked again.

"Do you know what's a uranium bullet used in the U.S. army?" Xiaoyu pasted a very confusing face of what type of subjects he picks. "The bullets' shells are covered with depleted uranium." "Jin, what is this all of a sudden?" He ignored her question. "Did you know that they might cause cancer? And if it's true, why are they risking it?" Xiaoyu shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? And what is this!? Why are you talking about this? Who cares? I mean, U.S.? Why are you talking about America? Wait, you are not planning on going there, are you?"

Once again he ignored her question, still his eyes are glued to the text. "These bullets penetrate the tank like a hot knife through butter. But, there is a defense system set up now, after World War II." "JIN!!!!" She nearly screamed his name out and he still didn't look at her. He was stuttering. "In my physics class, the teacher said that before the uranium bullets were even thought of, they used something else. These special kind of bullet contain a chemical inside which would react and burn a hot gas of plasma and make a hole in the tank with mere seconds. But first I forgot to mention that it attaches to the tank before all of that happens. They are obsolete because—" 

Jin faltered when he noticed Xiaoyu's mouth drop to the floor. "I think the Russians created this defense and everybody started using it." Jin started to talk the geek language again. But she noticed that he changed the subject completely. Xiaoyu couldn't get her jaw back in place so this time she held Jin by his shoulders and pushed him back in the seat. He noticed her for the first time and shut his trap. "Jin, I don't want to know what you learned in your physics class. I want to know what happened last night." She looked deep into his eyes but he looked away.

"Jin? Look, I know all of this fascinate you but you never talked about it before and all of a sudden you talk about chemical reaction, bullets, cancer? What are they teaching you in physics? Wait don't answer that. I want you to tell me what happened last night." Jin kept quiet as he was looking out the window. "Jin?" He didn't look at her. She frowned and took his chin with her hands so he looked at her but he resisted. "Jin, what's wrong?" 

"Mr. Kazama, we are here." Xiao heard the driver say as the car stopped. "I have to talk to Heihachi." Jin said as he pushed her hands away from him and walked out of the car. Xiao sat back and folded her hands. "Why do you keep secrets from me, Jin?" Xiaoyu thought a little. "Wait a minute." She said to particularly no one. "Heihachi was at the School." She looked up at Jin but he was gone through the front doors.

(a/n): In the next chap, Xiaoyu won't let Jin get away this easy. She would want to know the truth.


	9. Dark Words

(a/n): Ciao amici. Sorry for such a long wait but I'm back now with another chapter for this story. In this chapter, Xiao won't just let Jin go that fast. As some have mentioned that he does not act like a real friend to her or he is hiding something from her. You are all right. This is why, she is going to get tired of his behavior. This chapter is going to be surprising. 

I would like to thank all that have reviewed. Thank you, you are all truly keeping me going.

Chapter9: Dark Words

            The breeze from the morning eve rattled at Xiaoyu's curtains, as she was waking up from the suns rays. Birds created a sweet environment of melodies as the wind played with her curtains, sending a chill down to Xiaoyu's revealed shoulders. She opened her eyes and stretched. It was Saturday morning and time to get some things done. 

            She smiled once more as she took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Xiao, you are the most gorgeous woman around her!" She giggled to herself and nodded. 

            Short cries of 'HA' have added a non-peaceful environment to the lovely morning. She guessed it was Jin practicing again early in the morning. She frowned and decided to see what he's up to. She sighed and put a red robe around her. She brushed her hair and left it unbraided as she left her room, barefoot. 

She descended down the stairs quietly and rounded a corner of the hallway opposite of the stairs. She followed the large, evil markings of the dragons breathing fire. She stepped into the empty large living room and took her left into the staircase hallway and skipped down the left staircase. 

 She never figured where did Jin get the strength to wake up before the sun does every morning. He would always awake her like this, with his harsh voice when he would hit the punching back or practice with Heihachi. He was like an alarm clock for her. It amazes her how loud he can get when fighting. When he talks in school or to her, his voice is cold, low, and with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Jin always amazes her and she never seems to get used to these surprises.

She opened the main doors that where at the foot of the stairs and went outside. The morning fresh air refreshed her and calmed her a little. She took a right of the mansion, walking on the grass as she tries to find the right words to say to Jin to make him talk. She doesn't understand why would he keep something away from her at first, to her it only seems that she is his only friend. But the way he acts to her, she doesn't feel like she's his friend. It's like he wants to be alone and Xiao won't let him go that fast.

She reached the large dojo that was a building of it's own, closed by curtains and shut doors. She glided through the grass swiftly, without making a sound and stopped next to the main doors of the dojo. She quietly slid the door opened and found no one on the dojo floor. 

She smiled and knew he is probably on the second floor. He was always on the second floor so why was she surprised? She tiptoed to the wooden stairs and came to the heavy doors. She took a deep breath in and nodded. This is where she will talk to him about yesterday. She can't stand it when people hide something from her. It isn't right. 

She slowly opened the doors and peeked in and she saw Jin. He was facing his back to her as he punched the punching back, facing to the terrain before him. She bit her lower lip and opened the doors wider and stepped into the dojo that was lit perfectly by the rising sun. She watched the sunrise in awe as it gleamed with a golden light. It was so beautiful here. Her eyes drooled from the sun to Jin's perfect back as she saw him punch the bag with extreme force and speed.

She gulped, hoping this wasn't such a bad time as she just stared at him. She couldn't help it he was beyond gorgeous. Her admiration was interrupted by a cold voice that was Jin's. "Doors have been created to knock on and keep people, such as you, out." She jumped and stared into his eyes when he gave one good kick to the punching bag and then turned to her. "Not to sneak in and keep them wide open." She looked back at the opened the door when he finished and licked her lips.

She smiled to herself and looked at Jin's cold eyes. "Whoops." She playfully said and came over to him. "Jin, listen I need to talk to you." He didn't respond as he went away from the punching back and after a white towel. "I don't have the time." He simply said as he put the towel around his neck and cracked it. "Perhaps some other time." He took the stairs she came from. 

She frowned as she followed him, trying to confess with him. "Do you ever have time?" "Now that you mentioned it." He looked at her with his very cold eyes. She noticed he was serious, deadly serious, and it hurt. "I never do have time to waste on someone who just want to talk about something." He turned away and opened the door to exit the dojo.

Xiao got a little mad and ran up to the door and slid it shut with force, not letting him through. "What is it with you, Jin Kazama! Why are you ignoring me? What have I ever done to you to make you act like this?" She shouted nearly all of her words and he didn't even twitch an eye. 

_I'm going to pluck those eyes out pretty soon if he won't stop looking at me that way._ "Listen to me! That's all I'm asking!" She pushed him back with her hand but he didn't budge. "I'm sorry, Xiao, but I just don't have the time." He sounded very calm to her. Too calm and it ticked her off. "Yeah? What do you have to do, now??" She asked him in an angry tone. _It's going to be more than just an angry tone._

"You need to see you Grandfather? You need to go to school? You need to read a book on Physics?? Huh? What? Tell me what do you need to do??" She spoke too fast and she made sure Jin could tell that she was annoyed. "Oh." She said it like she just discovered something. "I know." She put a hand to her chin and another to support it like she was thinking. "You need to do homework, right?" Jin just looked at her with a blank expression. She felt like slapping that look off his face. 

"Well, you know what?" She said, dropping her hands to her side. "I just don't care anymore! Forget it! Who would ever want to talk to you? Since your time is much too 'valuable' to waste on someone like me. No wonder you got no friends! You are nothing but an oversized geek, with an attitude problem!" She hit him on his chest with her knuckle like she would bang on the door. "Well you know what!" She screamed and she was losing it.

She didn't care anymore. First she was so worried about him because she cared about him. Now, she's just angry with him and feels like he was never her friend. "Well you know what." She repeated her words quietly, staring at Jin's eyes as he was, as well, all this time. "**I** don't have the time to waste it on you!!!!!!" She banged on him harder and he still didn't move, he was like stone and she was ready to crush it. 

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? I thought I met a good friend, a good friend. I guess I was wrong." She looked to her feet. "You're a complete jerk, a complete jerk!" She went into her fury attack, hitting him and hitting him, harder by each hit. 

Surprisingly, he caught both of her hands and she struggled to get them free. "Let me GO!" She shrieked as she started to hit him. She was afraid to look at him anymore, afraid to see that stone-cold face. "Ahh! JIN, LET GO OF ME NOW!!!!!!" She struggled as hard as he good but his grip got harder and all of a sudden he hugged her.

She stopped wiggling and was completely paralyzed. "Jin?" She asked him and he pulled back. She searched his eyes but found nothing. He closed his eyes and let her go. Without saying a word he exited the dojo, leaving her in her own pool of doubt.

Breakfast wasn't as eventful as this morning for Xiao. Jin didn't show up and Heihachi left early this morning to attend to some business. Xiao was completely bored and had mixed feelings. Was it wrong for her to say those things? Dissecting her own words wasn't easy because she just realized how cruel they were. She must have hurt him and he is probably doubting himself now or punching out a wall somewhere.

"Who would ever want to talk to you? Since your time is much too 'valuable' to waste on someone like me." How could she have said that? Jin was a very interesting person. She felt horrible saying those things to him since he always sits alone.  "No wonder you got no friends! You are nothing but an oversized geek, with an attitude problem!"  Tears welded up in her eyes. What was she thinking using those types of words to describe him? He must be speechless, that's why he didn't say anything to her. Sobs broke her memory off as the same line in her head repeated over and over. "You are nothing but an oversized geek, with an attitude problem!"

 "Oh, Jin, I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry." She hugged her knees as she sat on her bed, crying and started to rock herself quietly. "I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to know what was wrong. Please, please forgive me." She fell to dreams as she repeated her words with tears.

(a/n): So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoy it. So what do you think? Will it all solve out? Will everything be okay? How does Jin feel about it? You think he was hurt by her words. Tell me!!! I need to know. 

I'll continue once I get enough reviews for this chapter.

And once again, thank you all who have been supporting me through all this time. I owe you much.


	10. I'm Sorry

(a/n): Hey everyone! Well I'm back once again. I had a little problem for quite some time and I didn't have enough time to read any stories or update my stories. I didn't have any time to write stories as well. Well thank you for waiting but now that wait is over. I would like to thank all of my reviewers who have reviewed so far, because you guys are encouraging me. 

Most importantly ENJOY!!!

Chapter10: "I'm Sorry"

            The place in the garden did not satisfy Jin's mood at all. He felt empty and heartless. He knows Xiaoyu thinks she hurt him but it seems to him that he has hurt her more than she has. Jin frowned and stood up from the bench and walked around the fountain in deep thought. 

Should he go apologize? Does he even need to apologize to her or has she just hurt herself? 

            Jin was a very private person and he didn't like people budging into his life and try to make him feel comfortable. Plus, he didn't have enough guts to tell her that some punk beat him really bad. His pride wouldn't let him, all he could have said at the time was everything was fine. He didn't mean to ignore her; he was ignoring the subject he hates to talk about the most, him. 

            Somehow everyone wants to discuss him and Jin hates it. That's the least subject he would want to talk about. Jin breathed as he felt a heavy burden on his shoulders. He hates being sensitive to others but the hardest part is not showing it. Jin feels as though he just have ruined her whole life.

            Of course it's not that bad but he is not the type of person that would hurt people and simply not care or even think about. Jin sat on a bench and folded his hands, trying to figure this out. He never met anyone who would care so much about others and he is not used to it either. How else was he supposed to react?

            Maybe it was his fault. He was angry with his grandfather mistreating him and not understanding what Jin is experiencing. He did his best to defeat his enemy but Heihachi thinks he is weak. So Jin grew angry and soon became mad about how people don't see him trying hard enough. It makes him feel useless at times and that he is worthless. 

            That morning when he was practicing, he was practicing because he needed to get his anger out. He couldn't let it out on Xiaoyu so he tried his best to his composure because he knew the minute he would open his mouth he would only threaten her. He didn't want her to feel threatened so he just zipped his mouth.

            At first it was anger and now he is experiencing sadness. Here's another proof that he cares about others more than himself. He was always like that he cannot help it. He was raised like that by the most important person in his life; his mother. He couldn't betray her teachings even now because they are very important and true. Everything his mother taught him has helped him to get through this world's obstacles except for one; how to live with someone by the name Heihachi Mishima.

            It's horrible to live with him after living with someone like his mother. He teaches the opposite things he has been taught. Some of the teachings go against his old one. That's when he starts to get that's-from-your-mother's-side speeches. He hates them and can't stand them. Obviously his grandfather never met his mother because she was not weak. She was a very strong and willing person. Her will was stronger than steel. And to be able to forgive a foe is even harder than defeating him. That's what he has learned and he will always abide by his mother's teachings, even though they go against Heihachi's. 

            But he must defeat Ogre because there is no way he will ever forgive the creature. That is why it is important to listen to Heihachi. Jin gets worried and confused at times. Sometime he feels he is not good enough and it's all because of the different teachings. But what is worse is that his anger almost reflected on Xiaoyu. He must not let his personal life hurt other people. It's not her fault. She just tried to help, that's all.

            A cool breeze blew at his face, blowing his bangs to different direction made him feel calmer. He should talk to her at least. Explain to her that he is just not used to it. She should understand. He hopes anyway. If she is a very good person as she shows she is, then she should forgive him. Everyone must be given a second chance. Or is it just something he believes in? No, he is sure she believes the same thing. 

            Finally feeling decided, Jin got up and nodded to himself. He will talk to her. It's the best thing to do. He walked around the fountain and headed for the double doors in the front of the mansion he lived in. 

            The hallways were as empty and as wicked as always. The walls spoke out clearly that this is not a mansion of a happy family. The dragons and tigers painted directly on the walls gave off an angry and yet a strong feeling. The remarkable paintings have always described his feelings. Every time he looks at them, he feels so strong and without a doubt, he will defeat Ogre, Ogre, the very creature that has murdered his mother.

            Jin felt anger rushing through his veins but he had to calm down, he is about to see Xiaoyu. He shouldn't look like he is going to kill her, he doesn't think she should be freaked with the state she's already in. He should just come in, knock on her door, apologize, tell her it's not easy for him. Try to find a friendly link and go away on a good note. That should make her feel better. But Jin has never apologized before. How will he be able to? He's not even sure if it's his fault, probably not but he didn't want another enemy in his life, especially who lives in his mansion.

            Seeing the cute panda drawing in front of Xiaoyu's door, Jin stopped in his tracks. He still doesn't know what to say. He bit his lip and slowly came up to the door, taking the knob in his hand. Just when he was about to turn it, he let go of the knob and raised his hand to knock on the door instead. 

            "Who is it?" Xiaoyu's voice broke when she spoke the words. "It's me, Jin." He stated and could have sworn he heard her sniff. So she was crying. Jin would have never guessed it's that bad. The door opened carefully and he saw her almond eyes peek out. "What is it?" He saw her wipe her tears with her hand as she asked him.

            "I want to talk to you." Trying to sound sincere, Jin thought it was very challenging but he kept a straight face. "You? You want to talk?" She sounded as though he has just offended her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Xiaoyu pressed on. "Out of all the people in the world, you want to talk about something with ME??? You sure you have enough time for that? You shouldn't be sacrificing—" Jin interrupted her by pushing open the door and putting a finger to her lips.

            Xiaoyu's wet eyes looked up at him again with a questionable look. "Yes." He said quietly as he put his hand down and looked into her eyes. "Yes, out of all the people in the world I want to talk about something with you." He said softly and he saw her frown. He only smiled as he continued, "And, yes, I have all the time in the world for this. And I am sacrificing everything just to talk to you. Just to talk. Will your ladyship allow such a request from such a beggar as I am?" 

            Xiaoyu searched his eyes, as she looked completely confused. But her eyes lightened and she smiled. "Why of course, my lord, what is it so important that we need to discuss at this hour?" Jin smiled once again—and it's not an often thing he does—as he extended his arm. "Why don't we discuss this issue outside where a fresh air is possible to breathe?" Xiaoyu playfully took his hand as her pigtails bounced. "Why, my excellency! That is a perfect idea!" 

            The both of them were walking outside in the same garden where Jin was thinking. Jin felt relaxed here and he was happy she agreed to come but now, the heart of the matter is about to come. "Xiao." He said, this time seriously so she could note that he wants to talk to her.

            Xiao looked at him with no hint she ever shed a tear. "What?" She asked as she picked a flower from a whole bunch. Jin sat down to get his thoughts together. He licked his lips and thought of where to begin from. "Xiao, look. We didn't get off at the right stop." He watched her hop around the beautiful place. "Yeah, I noticed." She called back without looking and Jin sighed. _She wouldn't even look at me when I'm apologizing. But does she know I'm apologizing??_

            "The thing is—" He sat back, his arms spreading over the back of the bench."—I never met anyone who actually asked so many questions." Xiaoyu stopped hobbling around the place. "I barely talked to anyone because—" He needs the right words for her to understand. "—because everything I do or feel, I keep it to myself. Once you get to know someone, it is so hard to recover if you lose that person. In fact you may never recover."

            Xiaoyu was slowly turning around to look at him with a serious face. Jin never saw her in a serious state. But right now, her eyes are straight, her mouth not curved into a smile she would wear everyday. Jin continued on. "I—I just don't want to get to know anyone. Because, because everyone I love or thought I loved are taken away from me. I—I don't want to hurt anyone. 

            "There's a side of me that you don't know. I don't know if I know it myself yet. But it's reaching out. It's calling to me and I can't let it wake up yet. I feel—something that's so hard to put into words. It's like ideas are escaping so fast that you can't nail them fast enough." Jin leaned forward and knitted his hands together. "I guess, I guess I'm trying to say that I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I thought it was better to say nothing than something."

            Xiaoyu sat down and Jin thought he needed to give her time to understand the information he just told her, which wasn't much because Jin didn't give away a lot. He didn't mean to say a lot of things because he doesn't know her. He's just trying to make her feel better. 

            "So." She said as she looked at the flower she was holding. "All you're just trying to say is that—" She looked up at him. "—that you are sorry." Jin looked at her for a long time as silence filled the garden. "Yeah." He finally said and smiled. "I'm sorry."

(a/n): So how was this?? Was it good, was it bad? Tell me if you have anything to say, I'm doing my best. You think she will accept her apology or will she torture him a little first? I hope its getting better. But as you all can see the plot is turning and starting to play. 

Before I end this chapter, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers.

**Sunshine:** Well, is this what you were thinking. See, even the strongest and hardest mind will break. You have to give it time. I am very happy you like my story. I'm doing my best.

**Burnsidegirl:** Thanks, I will keep going. That's a promise. And I don't break promises. Because I only make a promise when I know I won't break it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Beautiful Moon Princess: **I must say thank you. You have reminded me why I write. Thank you so much. You have steered up a lot of courage within me. I will continue and nothing will stop me! Keep reading.

Well 'till next time. Later Gators


	11. Cruelty

(a/n): Hello my friends. Well here I am to give you another chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you all who have reviewed, you all give me so much confidence. Most importantly, ENJOY!

Chapter11: Cruelty 

            Xiaoyu walked around the mansion, looking at some paintings, arts, and medallions that are scattered through hallways. She was thinking over what happened today this morning and she feels so much better. Sure it didn't start out as the best morning but it ended wonderfully. Too bad Jin had to leave so soon when he apologized. Heihachi's men called him up and Jin left immediately.

            Xiaoyu always did wonder what was going on between the both of them. She didn't think they had the perfect grandson and grandfather relationship but she doesn't blame him. Xiao didn't have the best daughter and parents relationship as well. That's why she left because she wanted an adventure, something to love. She wanted to be strong and happy. 

            The halls were quiet as usual. It grew on her how everything is quiet here and no one raises any voices. Maybe that's why Jin is quiet, maybe not. She wants to get to know him so badly because she feels something towards him. She can't quite explain it but she feels something comforting when she's near him. Maybe she feels safe or she has a crush on him. 

            To anyone it might sound silly because she just met him a few days ago but she never met a person like him before. She met so many people in her life and not one can be compared to him. His a smart, strong, sensitive, good-tempered person and she would want to get to know him better as a friend at least. She just hope Jin won't starting pushing her away again. Because one day he is a really nice guy and then the next, he's a total stranger. She doesn't know how to put it into words. Stranger would be the best. And yet a stranger who knows a lot about something a normal stranger shouldn't know. She does feel awkward, but she hopes it will turn out for the better.

            Usually Jin is very down after he talks to his grandfather because probably he always has bad news to say. She doesn't know and she doesn't think she will know. As Jin would say in a perfect well mannered sentence like "it is none of anyone's business to go in barging into other one's problem". 

            Maybe that's what made her crazy about him. The way he talks, his choice of words and his serious face—maybe not. She doesn't know but all she knows is that things are finally turning around.

            Xiaoyu started to round the corner and went past an indoor dojo when she heard the old man speak in his calm, cruel voice. "Look at you. You are nothing but a doormat. How could you let this happen to you!?" Xiaoyu came closer and slightly opened the door to see. 

            Jin looked at his grandfather in shame as he stood before him, in his shirtless Gi, bandages showing on his torso, arms, and shoulder. "Is he stronger than you, Jin? What if he joins the tournament? He would win, not you and you will never defeat Ogre because you won't even get that high up the tournament. Why have you not started to practice with Ms. Ling? Why can't you defeat me yet?"

            Jin had no answer as he just listened to his grandfather lecture him. "You will never see light, Jin, until you show me you will beat me! You will not leave this dojo, until you defeat me. And if you will not defeat me, than you will be living here, not meeting or talking to anyone because you will practice the whole day! I will come everyday to train with you and until you will defeat me, you will be kissing my feet for still letting you live!" Heihachi nearly spat at him.

            Jin had nothing to say. He never did. He never did have anything to say to this monster. The monster he fears, the monster he has to love. "Now look at me, boy!" Heihachi grabbed Jin's hair and raised his head up so he looked at him. "You are not a little kid anymore!" He let go of him and turned around. "Now fight me, Jin."

            But could he fight him? Did Jin have anything left within him to fight this man, to fight this monster? Jin still felt bruises from Hwoarang and now he expects him to fight him? 

"What's the matter, boy!?" Heihachi looked dead into Jin's eyes. Jin looked away, avoiding eye contact and Heihachi smiled. "Alright, then." He said it in a very calm way that made Jin shiver when Heihachi came up to him. "If you refuse to fight me, then taste your defeat." Heihachi hit Jin with both of his hands that connected to Jin's broken ribs making Jin fall to the floor. 

            "You weren't even expecting that, did you? I didn't train you good enough, huh? Or maybe I had a bad student. You disappoint me, Jin." Jin started to get up but Heihachi stepped on his throat lightly. "I am warning you, Jin. Don't fail me, again." Even though he sounded very calm, Heihachi stepped harder on Jin's throat. "I don't need you, Jin. Remember, I don't need you. You either defeat me before the tournament comes, or you will never live to experience your 19th birthday." He brought his foot up and Jin started to cough as air filled his lungs.

            "Get busy training." Heihachi said and hit him in the ribs which made Jin arc over and grab his torso. Jin watched Heihachi walk away. When the door of the dojo was closed, Jin spit out the blood he was holding in his mouth and wailed from pain. 

            Xiaoyu looked away when Heihachi hit Jin and quickly ran away from the exit. Heihachi exited and turned to walk off into one of the hallways that made up the maze of this house. Xiaoyu slowly came up to the door and slowly opened it as she saw Jin getting up. 

            "You heard everything, didn't you?" Jin asked her without even looking at her. "How did you know?" She asked him as she came up to him but he only walked away from her. "I am highly physic, I have been practicing this ability for quite sometime." Jin grabbed his side with his right hand and limped towards a mirror. "Jin." Xiaoyu slowly whispered as she came up to him.

            "Let me look." She said but Jin grunted and refused. "You know, sometimes you just have to let people help you. You can't survive by being alone." "It's better to be alone." Jin said as he looked away and sounded hurt. "Jin. Have you tried again? I mean, have you given up that fast?" Xiaoyu watched Jin look at his feet so she pressed on. 

            "Where did the almighty Jin go, who doesn't give up and who is so strong that he could take on the world and not one person will stop him? Not one person would dare to stand in his way. Where did that Jin go? Where did he leave to?" Xiaoyu stood beside him and looked at him in the mirror. 

            She knew he doubted himself and she had to be there for him. "Look at you." She whispered into his reflection. "You are a soul with a fire dieing out while a few minutes ago that fire was so strong that not the fiercest wind will blow it out. Was I wrong Jin?" She turned him towards her and this time he didn't refuse. "Was I wrong about you? Are you not THE Jin Kazama that everybody fears? Are you not that person who is not afraid to face the truth?" Xiaoyu ripped a cloth off from her sleeve and wiped Jin's mouth from the blood that was still there. 

            "What truth?" Jin asked, sounding disgust. Xiaoyu simply smiled as she pulled away. "That you have everything in you, everything to get what you want." Jin looked at her with a questioning look. "Anything I want?" He asked. She only nodded. "Anything, Jin. You are a person who is stronger than steel. You have to stop doubting yourself." 

            "But I don't doubt myself." Jin tried to protest but she put a finger to his lips like he used to do. "Yes, you do. When you are with Heihachi, you think he is stronger than you. Therefore you doubt yourself. Look." She pointed towards the mirror. "What do you see?" Jin turned to look and stared for a couple of minutes. "I see me." He stated. "What do you see beyond that? What do you see? What do you see that stands out the most?" 

            Jin looked back to look at the mirror and stood their quietly. He didn't say anything to her. He just stared back. She knew he didn't want to say what he sees. It's something horrible, Xiaoyu can feel it, he is seeing something horrible that he is afraid to say. 

            Something that he has mentioned this morning, he feels something inside of him, calling out to him and he still doesn't know what it is. This is what he was seeing, probably, and he refused to accept whatever he is seeing. "Jin. Look I would like to tell you something." Xiaoyu said and Jin looked back at her. She smiled playfully and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go clean up your wounds and I will let you see a friend of mine. What do you say, tough guy!?" She saw Jin smile and she felt a lot better.

            "I cannot. I don't want my Grandfather to be further disappointed than he already is." Suddenly Xiaoyu didn't feel better at all. But not all is lost. "Okay." She said. "Let's clean your wounds, then." Xiaoyu said and Jin nodded in agreement.

            When Xiaoyu left, Jin felt like he was blessed with her. She was truly a wonderful person and he feels so lucky just by meeting with her today. He asked her to leave earlier this afternoon because he didn't want Heihachi getting a grudge against her as well. 

            Overall, Jin trained and kept his mind focused on what Xiaoyu have told him today. Maybe he was strong enough; he just had to believe it. Jin will show Heihachi that he is stronger than him or at least good enough. But first Jin needs rest. He is tired and the clock on the back wall of this dojo has informed him that its time for the sun to set. 

            Leaving this place came to Jin's mind from time to time but he didn't know if he should. His Grandfather is always serious and he means everything he says and ignorance is not tolerated in this house. Jin rubbed his throat as it throbbed with pain from his Grandfather's foot. He was also thirsty and Jin is about ready to leave this place.

            Finally deciding with his decision, Jin comes up to the dojo doors and opens them to find a person standing there. Jin froze in place as he watched the figure of a woman, dressed in skintight clothing and a mask over her faces only revealing her eyes. She hit him with her straight fingers in his throbbing neck and he backed away.

            She ran towards him and jumped on top of him, pulling her legs up and around his waist. Jin pushed her off of him and backed off, completely taken by surprise. The female got up and started to attack him with multiples of kicks as Jin began to back away. He backed into the wall, realizing he had no place to back to. The female turned and made a spinning kick which hit Jin's hands that he put up. 

            The woman lunged at his shoulders, quickly turning him, and launched an elbow into his broken ribs. "Ah." Jin screamed in pain from the blow and rolled away. The female ran at him, grabbing his shoulders again but this time flipped over him and launched him into the air. Jin hit the back wall and fell. He heard the woman chuckle as she bowed.

            Anger started to take over Jin and this time, he welcomed it. Letting himself be taken over by evil that tried to get out for years now. Jin got up and walked to her fast which got him into a run. He tackled her and she pushed away, turning him with her. Jin didn't stop as he punched her twice and wounded a knee into her stomach. She arced over, clutching her abdomen and Jin made a Rising Uppercut from a dash and launched her into the air.

            As he surrendered completely to evil, Jin made a backspin kick which made her fly into the mirror. The mirror shattered as the woman collapsed to the floor. "Ugh." She grunted when she stood up and took out two daggers from her boots and curled her fingers on the handles. "Die!" She screamed, running straight at him raising the daggers' point at his heart. Jin's eyes widened as she jumped on top of him, making them both fall to the floor. 

            Jin got a hold of her wrists as she tried to ram the blade into his chest. Jin protested and hit her head to head. She screamed and rolled over as Jin got up. He backed away giving himself space. Jin didn't know what to think but there was no time to think.

            The woman got up with a quick flip and was on her feet with daggers in place. She turned her left knife and took it by the blade and threw it straight at him. It swiveled in the air and missed Jin by a centimeter when he rolled away and it rammed into the wall. 

            The stranger ran at him again and jumped onto him once more. This time she brought him down to the floor with her and she pulled at his left leg. He clutched his teeth from pain when the woman turned him onto his stomach and started to take his right leg. Jin kicked back and she backed off as he rolled away and got onto his feet painfully. 

            Anger swallowed Jin up completely as Jin started to feel so much energy surrounding him. He crouched as lightning shot off from him and he felt energy gathering up. He spun on his feet, still crouched and jumped into the air with his fist connecting to the woman's jaw. 

            Blood splattered on Jin's face and the woman flew into the back wall. Jin started at her. He ran and pumped up speed, ramming into her as the wall cracked behind her and she fell to her knees. 

            Just when Jin was about to wind up a knee in her face she took out the dagger from the wall, she through at him previously, and slashed his face with it, just missing his eye. Jin hurled away, grabbing his face from pain. 

            The woman took this to her advantage and grabbed his hand, hit him in the back of his shoulder and arced him down. Jin cried out when she pulled back, taking his shoulder out of its socket. She grabbed his neck and fell onto the floor with him. She didn't break his neck, but she could do far more worse. She took him by his hair and kicked him in the face.

            Jin hit the wall in back of him and spit out the blood. The woman once again ran at him, this time she fell to the floor and tripped him. Jin fell hard, he tried to jump back up but he screamed in agony as the woman buried the two knifes into him. "Ahh." He gasped for air, realizing what just happened and sagged back onto the floor.

            The woman got up and wiped her hands onto her suit as she watched him die. But Jin didn't die. He couldn't die. All of the talking of being able of doing things he wanted gave him pride, or more important, energy. Jin slowly got up and took the two daggers out of his chest.

            He noticed how the eyes of the woman widened at that he is still alive. Jin wondered too, but there was no time to hypothesis. He ran at her and tackled her down to the floor. He punched her in the face without mercy, grabbed her right hand and pulled it out of the socket. She screamed in pain and Jin ignored it. He took her by her throat and through her against a wall. 

            "Who sent you!?" He screamed in her face. She struggled to get free as no answer escaped her mouth. Jin was enraged as he threw her down to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. She screamed again, completely falling to the floor with no energy. 

            Jin reached down to take off her mask but she stroke back like a snake with the same dagger he threw onto the floor. Jin fell onto his knee, grabbing his wound from pain. 

            "Jin? What's going on, Jin?" Jin heard his grandfather before he came into the dojo and the female escaped through the opposite exit. "Jin, what happened?" His grandfather ran to him with eyes widened. "Oh my lord." He whispered and helped Jin to get to the floor. "Hold on, everything will be fine." He said as he slowly took out the dagger from Jin's stomach. 

            Pain took over Jin as he strived to keep conscious. "She—she tried to kill me." Jin said as he looked at the bloody dagger next to him. Heihachi carefully pushed back Jin's bangs as he struggled. "It's getting worse." He nearly whispered. He watched Heihachi look at his wounds as Heihachi's eyes widened. 

            "Oh, no." He heard Heihachi whisper. "What?" Jin let out a breath. Heihachi looked at him with no expression. "Nothing. Nothing, you will be alright, kid. Wait here, I'll call the ambulance." Heihachi ran out of the dojo. 

            Jin sat up with pain and looked at his wounds, this time Jin's eyes widened. Jin watched his wounds slowly knit back together. "Oh my god."

(a/n): So how was this chapter? I hope you all like it. I worked my best on it. It took quite sometime to write it and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers.

**Tiger5913**: Yeah! Finally he had some sense in him, right? Haha. Thanks for reviewing and most importantly thanks for suggesting me to write this book.

**Kukkaistytot**: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I love Xiaoyin fics as well. They seem so romantic. Thanks for reviewing.

**MissDbzMedabots**: Thank you, for your compliments and I will continue this fic. It's okay if you just discovered it. New readers are always welcomed. Thank you.

**Garnet**: Oh, wow. Thank you so much!!! I am really happy you like this story. Yes, I will make sure I will do my best. Thank you so much for your compliments, they are very encouraging.

**GoodGurl**: Wow, thank you for so many reviews. I'm glad you think the story is cute. It was meant to be cute. But I don't think this chapter was cute though. But the next chapter, there will be a lot of Xiaoyin cuteness!

Thank you all for reading once again. I hope you all enjoyed it.

-Lacrease Menasea


	12. Healing Rose

(a/n): Well, here I am again with another chapter from me to you. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the whole story, or even more. ^_~ Well onto the story, most importantly, ENJOY! =)

Chapter12: Healing Rose

            The halls were very quiet this morning, when Xiaoyu woke up. It was Sunday and the tournament starts very soon. She didn't really think about the tournament, right now she is worrying about Jin. She didn't know what happened in there, but Heihachi canceled the ambulance and Jin was in his room ever since. 

            She checked up on him, a few times, knocking onto his door, but he politely asked if he could be alone a little longer. Xiaoyu fears for Jin, someone tried to kill him that day and it could have not been an accident. Whoever that person was, she was a professional hired by someone who takes business very seriously. What if that person will strike again and Jin won't be so lucky? She didn't know but she knew Jin would be waiting for it.

            Xiaoyu got out of bed and noticed how quiet it was. She didn't hear the wind through her opened window, and she didn't hear anyone talking or practicing. The birds were not singing and the trees weren't rustling through wind like each morning. It was so quiet that she could hear her own heartbeat. It gave Xiaoyu the creeps but she was not a little kid anymore, it was just her imagination. 

            She put on her robe, slipped into her slippers, and brushed her hair into two pigtails. She'd go check up how's everything going just in case; she was sick and worried about Jin. She at least hopes everything is fine now. She didn't want him to go into his silent state today.   

            Xiaoyu went downstairs and walked into the kitchen through the hallway below them. She walked up to the long table, watching Heihachi reading a newspaper but Jin was nowhere in sight. "Good morning." Xiaoyu said in a friendly manner and Heihachi's cold eyes dropped on her. He put down the newspaper and smiled, his eyes warning a little, and nodded. "Why, good morning Xiaoyu. Did you sleep well?" He asked her and Xiaoyu sat down.

            "Yes, I slept well but I was a little worried." Xiaoyu said as she fiddled with the spoon on the table. "Yes, we were all disturbed with yesterday's event, I do not know what to say, for words don't even come to mind." Heihachi said as he turned in his seat to face her. "I know what you mean, is he alright?" She looked worried and she knew that Heihachi noticed it. Maybe she should stop showing him that she cares.

            "Yes, he is recovering at a fast pace but I don't know how will it affect his mind. It's like living everyday, thinking someone is trying to kill you. It's terrible, if you live like that, thinking that way." Xiaoyu nodded and suddenly lost her appetite. She should see Jin; she would want to see him anyway. 

            "Well, I better be off. Time is money and money is serious business, my dear. Have a great day." Heihachi stood up from the table and took his leave. Xiaoyu dropped her spoon and put her chin in her palms as her elbows were supported by the table. "What should I do?" She asked practically no one. She sighed as she looked down the hallway, leading to the exit. _Where is he anyway?_ She thought quietly and a worried expression was written on her innocent face.

            The low, calm flow of water kept riding the big cliff into the sea below. The large cascade illuminated the rays of the morning sun, fresh air blowing into Jin's expressionless face. Thought came over him, as guilt and confusion made their way into his mind. 

            He had no idea of what happened. He was attacked by someone who he doesn't know and probably would never know. It never occurred to him that he was in danger, living in such a rich Manor with plenty of guards who are paid well and the large, gloomy hallways, rooting through the house like a maze. 

            What confused him even more was why would someone won't him dead? He hasn't done anything and has no enemies. Hwoarang couldn't have done this, either. Why would Hwoarang do this in the first place? 

            That fight that they had earlier wasn't as serious as the one in the dojo. He doesn't think Hwoarang was that angry with him for drawing the fight. Plus, it was Hwoarang who pronounced the fight as a draw when both of them couldn't get up, what's the deal? He couldn't have hired someone to kill him.  

            The deal was something else, and Jin knew it. It could not have been Hwoarang. It must have been someone else, a rich businessman who paid enough money to a professional to risk as something as this. 

            Jin sighed and lied down on the grass, listening to the endless tune of the waterfall, trying to calm himself. Jin wasn't just wondering who was the attacker; he was more freaked out about what happened to him. This morning Jin awoke with no scratches or scars on his chest and he can't even start explaining what could it be.

            Heihachi left Jin alone and didn't talk to him this morning. He was rather quiet, and Heihachi is not a quiet man. Heihachi was a man of steel and he never let anything slip by. But this morning, Heihachi pardoned Jin and allowed him to go anywhere he wanted. It surprised Jin more than anything and he knows something is wrong. Something is really, really wrong. 

            Jin sat up and watched the waterfall fall towards the bottom and he knew he wouldn't be calming down in a while. Jin's mind was rolling pictures of how his wounds knit back together. Pictures of that female who stabbed him, hard, was reappearing in his mind. He remembers the pain, and he was sure he was dieing.

            Blaming himself didn't make things better. Jin thought it was his fault that he couldn't beat her. He should have beaten her without receiving a scratch. He has been trained to defeat Toshin, for crying out loud, and he can't beat a human being? Maybe his grandfather was right, maybe not. But Jin wasn't about to accept the theory, Heihachi has been arguing, that it's his mother's fault. He is pretty sure that his mother has nothing to do with it.

            Jin closed his eyes as he mind rolled the fight with that woman. She stabbed him fatally and he's still alive. Jin should have been dead or in an ambulance bed. What if yesterday was his last day alive, what would people say? Would his grandfather care that he has lost a grandson? Would he even think about it for a second? Jin didn't want to think about it he refused to think about. He is still standing, that the thing that matters.

            The waterfall's beatings on the rocks were interfered as Jin heard someone, walking very slowly. He felt worse as he felt Xiaoyu's presence very near. She would want to talk about this whole thing and Jin doesn't want her to. He'd prefer her to mind her business at times because it just hurts more when you talk about things such as these.

            Xiaoyu stopped a few feet away from him and he knew she was watching him. "Well, are you going to stand there, or are you going to say good morning?" Jin asked without looking back, feeling her coming over to him. "Good morning." Her voice calmly said as she sat down next to him. She didn't sound enthusiastic as always and it did bite Jin in a way.

            They were silent as both of them watched the waterfall, near their school. The wind was calm but it didn't calm Jin, he felt terrified. He wasn't about to show his emotions, especially near Xiao, he knows he couldn't because Xiaoyu doesn't expect him to.

            "I heard what happened." Xiaoyu began, starting a conversation between them but Jin didn't like the subject at all. "You did, didn't you?" He asked and stood up. "Well, I guess then, you know." He walked through the planes, slowly taking his time. "At least your still alive, right?" Xiaoyu stayed were she was, fiddling with the grass. _Wrong…_ "Yeah, that's right." Jin lied and didn't feel bad for doing so, he didn't want Xiaoyu getting further into this but he didn't doubt she will.

            "Well, I'm glad your still here." She said softly, looking into his brown eyes. He broke the eye contact fast, feeling a little uneasy. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm still standing here today, as well." He walked further away from her but Xiaoyu stayed where she was. 

            "You are running, Jin." She softly admitted to him and that shocked him, paralyzed him. "What?" He turned to her, looking straight into her eyes. "I said, 'you are running, Jin'. You are. I can see how you refuse everything you don't like. You even refuse to think about it to yourself. How can you trust anyone if you don't trust yourself?" 

            Jin lowered his gaze to the ground. She was right, he didn't trust anyone, even himself. But he wasn't going to trust anyone, not yet. He couldn't, it was too dangerous for the both; the person he would trust and himself. 

            "What I don't understand—" She continued on. "—is what are you running from?" What was he running from? Was her really running, running away from the truth? Yes, he was running from the truth. He fears the truth, truth is painful but he doesn't accept lies, either. "I—I'm not sure." He admitted as he breathed out, thinking about it.

            He never did think about it before. He accepted the present for what it is, afraid to look back into the past and dreaming to accomplish goals in the future. Maybe he should think about it, for the better.

            "Jin, I just want you to know something." Xiaoyu stood up, holding up that same rose she picked out yesterday. "You cannot be alone, one day you would be hurting for someone. No one can survive in this world by themselves. It is nearly impossible. You start getting confused and hurt. You grow frustrated because you can't figure something out, than you get mad and angry." She came towards him and he noticed that she wasn't happy herself. 

            "I want you to be happy, Jin. I don't want you to live your days like they mean nothing to you. You should live your days to the fullest, you know. Don't think that this is the end. You never know. It might be as well as a beginning." Xiaoyu stopped in her tracks, right in front of Jin and showed him the rose.

            "Take this rose for example. Think back when it was still in the ground, still ALIVE." She twirled the rose in her fingers. "You never know when someone would come up to it and pull it out of the whole bunch." She said. "What if a storm comes by and tears this rose apart. It never saw it coming. It just lived its days like any ordinary day. One day, it's not in the ground anymore, but in the hands of some stranger." She dropped the rose to the ground. "You never know, what will happen next." She looked up at him as he stared at the rose.

            "But a rose is fragile." He stated and looked up at her. "It is vulnerable and it cannot prevent anything from happening." He watched Xiaoyu smile. "That's right, Jin. It cannot prevent anything and yet it still lives. Why?" She asked and took his hands. 

            "Because it is strong. And you Jin, you can protect yourself, you are strong, and not vulnerable. So if something happens, and you couldn't prevent it, you shouldn't be surrendering, because you are stronger." She put his hands together. "And if you are stronger, you will be prepared and you will not be afraid, you will never be afraid because you know that you can make a choice."

            Xiaoyu let go of his hands and looked deep into his eyes. Jin looked up at her and he had no words. Maybe she was right. It is his choice, and he could do anything he wants, like she has mentioned before. He has to believe it. 

            A smile traced his face and he nodded. "You're right, Xiao." He dazed into her eyes. "You are absolutely right." Xiaoyu smiled and hugged him. "That's right, I am right." She pulled back. "I want the old Jin back, you know. The Jin that's popular in school and not afraid to stand up for himself." 

            Jin took her chin. "You know what?" 

            "What?" She asked looking into his eyes.

            "You've just gotten him back." Jin leaned in to kiss her.

            Just before he touched her lips, Xiaoyu pulled back and smiled. Jin didn't take it as an offense, he understood. She's right. Not yet. He must win the tournament. "I apologize." His gaze dropped to the ground, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's alright." Xiaoyu said with a big smile. She nudged him on his shoulder. "Now, why don't we practice?" She asked sweetly. "I didn't come to live in the Mansion for fun! I challenge you Kazama Jin!" Jin smiled and felt better. "If you are serious and your words are truly meant, than I accept your challenge, Ling Xiaoyu."

(a/n): So, how was this? Good? Sweet? I hoped you all loved it and enjoyed it. I try my best to entertain, you guys, because it is my job. Well this is it for now. 

I would like to thank my reviewers.

**Forevermore:** Thank you for your compliments and I'm glad you think I'm doing a job well done. I will keep trying doing my best!

**MissDbzMedabots:** Thank you so much. I'm so happy you think it's a great story but I don't want you saying it's better than yours. Each fic has its own wonders. Remember that because you story is great too.

**GoodGurl:** Yeah, poor Jin, and he doesn't even know what to think or say about what was happening to him. About Xiaoyu kicking butt, she'll be kicking it hard just wait and see! ^_~

**Catgirl Nekoneko: **I am thrilled you think this fic is that good. Thank you so much. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I love cliffhangers. I will continue, no matter what.

Beautiful Moon Princess: Wow, you left me speechless. All I can say is thank you. I'm so happy you think I'm doing a good job and yes, I was thinking of becoming a writer because I enjoy writing. I'm, also, completely paralyzed that you think I'm the creator of Tekken. That's a very good compliment. Thank you, Thank you so much! 

**Miss Da Qiao:** Thank you for reviewing and of course I will continue. That is a good theory you have. It might happen who knows; after all she didn't finish the job…

**BeBeBlu009:** I am happy that you like my fic, thanks. I am working hard on it and I try my best to please everyone. Well I hope you keep reading, 'cause I will keep writing.

That is all everyone, thank you for your time.


	13. Things To Come

(a/n): Sorry for such a long wait but I have my reasons. I would have bored you with them but my mind keep pushing me back. Anyway, all the problems are gone now and I have a lot of free time on my hands now. Meaning I'm going to update faster from now. Anyway, enough with my babbling. 

You all know what I'm going to say.

ENJOY!!! =)

Chapter13: Things to Come

            "So, you really think you can defeat me?" Jin asked playfully. The sun baked its way to the center, lighting up each corner of the dojo they were in. "Psh." Xiaoyu tightened her pigtails and looked at him. "You sure you don't want me to go easy on you?" His eyes flickered with cunningness and yet softness as he put on his gloves. Xiaoyu felt like laughing at his words. "Don't underestimate me, Jin. Or you will the one begging for mercy."

            It was pleasant, how all this turned out for the better. Feelings of relief came over Xiaoyu as she felt one heavy lock off of her heart. It was a perfect day to see how Jin fought and, also, a perfect day to make him forget about a lot of things. She isn't planning to go easy on him. She'll give him as much trouble as possible. Maybe he'll choose his words carefully next time.  
            Xiaoyu felt like smiling as she looked at Jin who had a smirk written on his face. "Alright, just whatever you do, don't turn this place to a battlefield. I don't want my grandfather being on my head, screaming 'What have I done, this is horrible.'" Xiaoyu giggled at his voice acting and nodded in return. It would be funny if that would happen. Seeing Heihachi's mouth drop and eyes pop out onto his forehead would be a day recorded in posterity. "Okay, I promise." 

            And so it began. The two fell into silence as they both concentrated on the style they are going to fight in. Wind blew through Xiaoyu's face as she closed her eyes. Silence filled her mind and everything was still. The very bird in the sky, the blooms from the flowers in the air outside, everything was still as she concentrated. 

            Xiaoyu opened her eyes and saw the world differently, she saw it in combat, things she could use to her help, walls she can use as offense and most importantly her opponent. Jin. It was time. Xiaoyu put her arms together and bowed in front of him as everything began to move. The bird flew off into the trees and perked as the blossoms flew in circles, doing their own ballet. 

              Jin put his hand on his hip and nodded towards her and got into his calm stance. Energy flew through the girl's body. Small yet powerful, she felt she could take on the world. Xiaoyu welcomed this feeling and smiled. 

            Xiaoyu turned her back to Jin and he seemed rather surprised as she did. "Come on, Jin. Show me what you've got, big boy." Jin's right eyebrow went up and she giggled. If he thought she is going to stand there, he got to get more practice, for a true fighter never stands. They move. Xiaoyu rolled at Jin and made a Cyclone. Her feet connecting with his jaw and he hit the ceiling before he hit the ground.

            She stayed in her Rain Dance stance as she watched him shake his head and get up. "I told you I'm dangerous." She smiled sweetly at him. "Dangerous, huh?" His voice was low and playful. "Yes, I'm utterly afraid of you. But I'm not giving up without a fight." Jin brushed off the dust from his shoulder and stood in his stance. Jin blew his bangs away from his eyes and beckoned at her. 

            Thinking she would the same move would be a wrong idea. Xiaoyu was gifted with so many moves and she's going to show him that she is no 'little'. Xiaoyu went into her Phoenix stance, low to the ground, head straight up with her hands flailing above her. Xiaoyu was about to make a Double Barrel Shotgun when she saw him make distance between the two. She pushed herself closer to the ground and was just about to jump and she watched him sweep her off her feet and she fell to the ground. 

            Okay, he had a few tricks but Xiaoyu is just beginning. She rolled towards him and tripped him to the ground. Jin was up in an instance and hit with a mid-kick and she quickly moved away with a cartwheel. Before she could react, Jin grabbed her by her hand and swung her around from place to place and forced to her ground. "You're going easy on me." He whispered as he let her go and gave her room to get up. 

            Getting up faster than lightning, Xiaoyu kicked him with a well-rounded hit into his head and he went down hard. She back flipped and waved to him as he got up, rubbing his cheek. To her it seems HE was going easy on HER. If he wants to play with her like that, he'll regret it. 

            Xiaoyu got into her Phoenix Stance and shot her head up, looking straight at him. Her pigtails bobbling as she crawled slowly towards him. Jin didn't seem to hesitate as he performed Demon Scissors. Seeing him going straight for her she pulled back her hands and raised for a daring blow, hitting his back and he fell to the side, next to her. 

            Before she could react, Jin tripped her. Her head fell against the wooden floor, hard. "Oof." She said and Jin stopped. "Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned looked. She was about to slap his look off his face if he won't stop treating her like a baby. But she had an evil plan. She took his hand and he helped her stand up. "Sorry. I didn't want—" 

            She tugged at his arm, pulling back and over her head and tripped him to the floor. "Ow." She heard him innocently say and she laughed a little. Jin rolled away and rubbed his head. "I told you I'm dangerous." She said in a very honorable tone and Jin smiled. "Yes, you are." Jin stood into his stance. "Let's really test your skill." Jin stood in one place, waiting for her. 

            Xiaoyu rushed at him with a storming flower. It was foolish thing to do, Xiaoyu figured but only when she saw him grab her hand and wheel her around to the floor. "Crack." He said. "You shoulder is out of its socket." He said to her, as she didn't feel anything. He got up and let her stand up as well. "You think your tough?" Her voice was as playful as his. She took him by his shoulders and climbed on them, pushing him back. 

            Jin turned to look at her and Xiaoyu performed a Back Layout, landing on her shoulders. Messing up his hair instead of hitting his head and whispering in his ear. "Boom, I hit your head and you fall to the ground." Laughter filled her ears as she jumped off of him and did a False Salute. Shaking his head in total disbelief of how she plays around, Jin just went along with their little game.

            Xiaoyu went into her Phoenix Stance again and tripped Jin. He fell to the ground, head first and Xiaoyu rolled to a side. Jin was up and on his feet in a second and sidestepped her Step Kick. He quickly took her by her shoulder and made her drop to the floor with a roll in the mid-air. It was a gentle fall, since Jin did the throw very low. He backed off and gave her time to stand.

            Xiaoyu rubbed her forehead and looked at Jin's face. No expression was written, as he waited for her to stand in her stance as he stood in his. "Hmm." Xiaoyu said and rolled towards him as fast as she could, grabbing his arms and whirled him around and to the floor. Xiaoyu skipped away as Jin rolled back, creating a large distance between the two. 

            Thinking that she should close the distance before Jin is going to make a run for her, Xiaoyu found herself in a hard situation. There was one small problem. Jin was already running for her. Before she could move, his strong body bumped into her, arms around her body. Xiaoyu pushed back but Jin was too heavy and they both tumbled over, Jin on top of Xiao. 

            He breathed into her face and she could smell the mint from the toothpaste. She struggled to get up but it was useless. "I have two choices, you know." He said to her as he pushed his bangs away. "I can pummel with my fist. Or pronounce myself as winner of the 'Screwing Haircuts Up and Pissing People Off Tournament'." Xiaoyu put a very strict face. "Oh, Jin. Such language. Didn't your gramps teach you any better?" Jin looked at her and she started to laugh along with him.

            "Oh, Xiao. You're so much fun." He got off her and Xiaoyu smiled. What Jin didn't realize was that she didn't quit yet. She quickly ran up to him and took his leg and wheeled him around. Jin quickly lost footing and fell onto his back with a shocked expression. Xiaoyu sat on top of his chest, preventing him from getting up, screaming "Continue? 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Ling Xiaoyu Wins!" 

            Jin's head hit the floor as if in defeat and let out a deep breath. "You are a very sly person." He said it with tiredness. Xiaoyu jumped off his chest and planted her fists on her hips. "Now, you'll think twice on turning your back on your opponent. See, I actually taught you something." Jin smiled and got up. "An egg teaches a chicken?" He asked her and Xiaoyu frowned, which soon turned into a big grin. "Who came first? The chicken or the egg? Aha!" Jin shook his head in disbelief. 

            "You know, you're really something." He came around and took a towel from a shelf and dried his face— 

            —When a very dark image appeared in his mind. "Xiaoyu, MOVE!" He screamed as he turned around but Xiaoyu shrieked already and it was too late. Jin watched that same assassin, that attacked him yesterday, hold a knife across Xiaoyu's perfect skin. "You have perfect senses, but your reflexes do not work with them." She spoke fluent English as she looked at his friend.

            "So he was right. You are alive, most surprising, you should have been dead." She seemed to be enjoying this, the hurt look on Jin's face, the way she was in control of a girl's life. "Let her go." Jin said with an accent but in a very cold way. "Why?" She teased as she played with the knife. "Is her life that important." Anger rolled on over and flamed over him. Controlling was a challenge at this point and Jin was about to burst. 

            "No, because you don't need her." Jin said calmly, putting his hands up, palms facing her. "You are after me." The woman laughed. "Haha. That is correct, but I'm an assassin, I actually ENJOY killing people." Her voice sounded as though she really was about to kill her and Jin had to do something, something fast.

            "But I have a deal. How about I shoot you and let her go. Shoot you first, that is." Jin's eyes widened as she only laughed, wickedly. "Get off ME!" Xiaoyu shrieked, grabbing the assassin's hand that held the knife and swung her to the floor. The female quickly took out a gun and— 

            —Jin dashed for Xiaoyu as the gunshot echoed through the large dojo. "AR!" Jin screamed in pain as he felt fingers grasping at him. "Oh my god, Jin. You'll be alright. Don't worry." Knowing there is not enough time, Jin stood up with pain running down his shoulder. He turned and ran up to the assassin, performing a Rising Uppercut. The assassin flew against the wall in the far back with a groan, the weapon dropping to the floor.

            Jin walked up to her but stopped short when his pain ripped with agony. He grabbed it as the wound was knitting itself. He couldn't breath, as the pain got overwhelming. He could feel Xiaoyu watching it, with big eyes of fear. The bullet fell to the ground from his flesh as it was perfectly healed. 

            Finally in control again, Jin looked straight at the woman's staring eyes at what she just witnessed. Her eyes were covered with horror when he came up to her and picked her up by her throat with his healed arm. "Who sent you!?" He nearly spat at her as his voice boomed. "Answer me, god dammit!" He shook her but she only gagged. 

            "Jin, please stop!" He heard Xiaoyu wail behind him but he didn't listen to her. "Fine, if you think your boss' life costs more, then so be it." He was about to ram a good hit into the abdomen as Xiaoyu shrieked again, stopping Jin in his tracks. He looked at her, sitting at the floor, her eyes crying. "Xiao?" He asked her just when the woman, he held, cut his face with a knife. Jin touched his cheek with his free hand and watched blood sprawl down his fingers.

            He looked at the woman and she stabbed his arm. He screamed letting her drop to the floor and grab his forearm. She was out of the dojo before he could make a move. Quickly pulling out the knife, Jin gritted his teeth as the wound healed faster than ever. The more he gets hurt the faster it heals. Jin was getting used it but he was more freaked out than happy about it. 

            Pushing his thoughts aside, Jin quickly walked up to Xiaoyu and grabbed her shoulders lightly to help her get up. Just when she ripped away from him in fear and stood up on her own. "Xiao?" He asked unsure of himself. "Stay away from me." She said rather in a broken, scared voice, staring at his at his shoulder and then to his arm. She took a breath and ran out the dojo.

            Pain filled up in Jin's heart as he watched her run for the Mansion. Simply put, she was afraid of him.     

(a/n): Oops. Another cliffy. Okay, I am really sorry for this one but I'm crazy for them. No, I mean it. Sorry. I'm just thickening the plot a bit here. So? What do you think will happen now? What made her be so afraid of Jin? Do you know what it is? If you think about it really hard and really think what kind of person Xiaoyu is, you'll get it. Will be updated soon. Oh and I hope you weren't too disappointed with the match between Xiao and Jin. I know some of you waited for the real thing. Sorry.

**MissDbzMedabots: **Hey, thanks for your compliments. I'm glad you love the rose idea, I did my best on it. Oh and about the comment you wrote, its okay! Actually its great. Thanks. But I do have something to say. You are totally right about the past-present things. But I wrote them correct as well. I write this book in American language and there is past-present term. Sorry for the confusion but I was taught this in school and I can't live without. I'm so sorry. But thanks for the lovely compliment! ^_^

**Skitzo-phrenick:** Yeah, the whole idea about was it was a little bit too early. That is why Xiaoyu pulled back. But don't worry, they'll have enough time. Hehehe. 

**Miss Da Qiao: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. Those are great suggestions you have given me. Oh and about who attacked Jin. ^_^ You are an oracle! The storyline goes doesn't it?

**JamiesAngel2008:** Thank you. I'm so happy you love my writing style; I'm doing my best. Well hope you keep reading.

**GoodGurl:** Yes that's right. Just a little bit more and the tournament begins. Just one more millimeter. Just one more millimeter and they would have kissed. I'm so evil…maybe not. But thanks!

**j((Y: **Yes, the assassin will be revealed in the story. Don't worry. Jin will pummel her GOOD! Why does Jin need to win the tournament first? He's on a mission. A mission of vengeance. He doesn't want Xiaoyu to be getting involved. It is complicated but it all is explained. Hope you keep reading. ****


	14. Steps to Futurity

(a/n): Ciao! I'm back! I am really happy that readers are enjoying this piece. I've been working hard on it, but the hard effort is paying off and it is, also pleasurable to write this story. I would like to apologize for having such a long delay. Well, what more can I say? Enjoy.

Chapter14: Steps to Futurity

Jin woke up early the next day before his alarm clock went off. He turned off the alarm before it rang and sat up in his bed. Things were strange yesterday. After what happened to him in the dojo he hasn't seen Xiaoyu anywhere. The thought of that she was avoiding him hurt more than he expected.

They had so many arguments, and yet they managed to unwrap themselves in the webs of each other's problems and solve them. But this, this really takes the cake. He didn't know what Xiaoyu thought of him. Probably she was thinking that he was a monster or that he was a demon, but he couldn't blame her.

It is not normal to be healed after cuts and bruises like that, it had freaked him out as well. But what really scared him was that he _liked _it. He was enjoying the power that was given to him. It made him feel so powerful. Powerful enough to even defeat his grandfather, but he didn't know what to do. He was afraid that he was too weak to control it. He felt as though it was controlling him, like he was getting possessed.

Jin broke off his thoughts and got up from his bed. Today is the last day of school and on Wednesday is the graduation day. The year went by fast, he still remembered his first day; he had to show some punks who's boss. Yes, he won't forget that day.

Since there was enough time, Jin decided to go to the dojo this morning; warm up and think over of what happened yesterday. There is so much to sort out, and then there's Xiao. He doesn't know how to deal with her. He never wanted to hurt her, and yet he just harmed her by whom he is.

What if she's the first victim of his misunderstanding? What if sooner or later the people will start to hate him? Start to envy his power and start hunting him? He would never be accepted for who he is, and no one would even care. He will be alone and left to the darkness. He will grow angry probably, probably too angry to withstand it all.

Once he will start envying the human's perfection, he will kill those who oppose him. He will taste their blood, their—

_Stop it._ Jin said to himself, quickly, unable to keep thinking of such things. He was just being paranoid. Nothing will happen. Everything will be much better than he had thought. A bright future awaits him, for the tournament starts soon and he will win the Tekken Tournament and he will kill Ogre.

_Everything will be fine._ Jin forced himself to think that, but he felt the opposite. He shut out the thoughts as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a young man with sad eyes. _Life's a killer, that's for sure._ Jin sighed and turned the cold water and rinsed his face.

Jin didn't bother to go into the dojo outside of their mansion, he decided to practice indoor this time. He felt ashamed to show his face, and he hoped he won't have to face Xiaoyu or anyone else. He needed time to think. _Yeah, think. What's that going to do?_ Jin sighed as he looked at the punching bag in front of him. _What's happening to me? Who am I? What am I?_ Jin closed his eyes and tried to gather his inner strength. He quickly looked at the punching bag and began hitting it with force. He clenched his teeth as he hit it hard and fast, one hit after another.

He was glad to find out that the punching bag was in place when he hit it. He felt so empowered, yesterday, that if he touched something with a finger it would break. _See, you are just being paranoid; things are just going to be fine, everything is going to be just great._

Time passed, quickly. Jin concentrated his thoughts on getting his moves right, instead of what happened yesterday. He tried not to think about it, but it caused him to look back more. The wound knitting back by itself, the bullet dropping to the floor that belonged in his flesh was echoing through his ears as they hit the dojo's ground. The assassin's wide eyes and Xiaoyu's screams, all of this was passing his mind like pictures. He touched her, gently, and yet she still ran away, she was afraid of him; terrified.

_Stop it._ Jin said to himself and closed his eyes. He dropped to his knees and looked at his hands, taking a long breath out. If only he could read what his hands say, if only he knew the truth. Why is everything hidden from him? Why is it so secret? He'll still find out, sooner or later, one way or another. What was the point of Heihachi hiding things from him.

"Because he is not family. He was never family." Jin said quietly, remembering whom he counted as family. "Mother. Why did you lead me here?" He rested his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes. He knows quite well that he will never know the answer to that question.

"What are you still doing here?" A harsh voice caused Jin's eyes to open widely. He quickly rose and looked at his grandfather. "It's nearly ten to eight." His grandfather spoke as he examined him. __

_ It's that time already?_ "Right, grandfather. I'll be on my way." Jin said softly and started to walk towards the exit, where Heihachi stood.

"Is everything in order?" Heihachi stopped Jin by putting a hand on his shoulder as he walked by. "I saw blood in the dojo, outside." Heihachi's voice boomed and Jin's heart stopped. "Yes. Everything is fine." Jin said, not daring to look at his grandfather's eyes.

"Very well, then." Heihachi let go of him and walked towards the middle of the dojo. "Ling Xiaoyu has already left for school, you better go and catch up." He didn't look at Jin as he was standing with his hands knitted together. "Right away, grandfather." Jin inclined his head in respect and walked out of the dojo.

Jin quickly changed into his uniform and ran out the front gates. The limo that Xiaoyu took was gone and Jin had no choice but to make a run for it. Gripping his school bag harder, Jin ran past the blocks and noisy streets of traffic.

Warm air breathed through his hair, whipping his bangs backwards, as he reached much quieter streets. Summer rays beamed down on him, causing tinkles of sweat to form on his forehead.

He made a turn to his left and came up to the gates that enveloped the campus that was filled with kids. He could see the limo from here as he neared the entrance into the school field. He slowed down as he neared the gates and walked slowly into the campus.

He couldn't find Xiaoyu; it was too crowded. But it wasn't such a big loss. She sits next to him in his first class; he should be able to at least get some words out. He just hoped that she would listen to him. Jin didn't like the idea that she was avoiding him. He wanted to get some facts down straight, so she didn't go and start hypothesizing. He still remembered that time when he got her berserk when he said he has no time to talk about nonsense.

Jin quickly rushed to class, and right before the late bell rung Jin touched the door handle and entered the class. His eyes quickly searched the back of the class, and there she was, Xiaoyu. Jin smiled inside, but kept a serious face as he nodded at the teacher and quietly went up to his seat.

"Xiaoyu. It's good to see you." He hushed quietly as he sat down. "I need to talk to you." But instead of looking at him, Xiaoyu's eyes were glued towards the front without blinking. "Xiao?" Jin asked, hesitatingly. She completely ignored him, like he had when he first met her in this class.

Jin sighed and immediately looked back at the teacher who began speaking. "Good morning everyone. This is the last day of this class and it's very humid and hot." The chattering noises slowly drifted away as the students finally settled down. "I know its summer and all of you want to be outside right now, but it wouldn't be wise to start fooling around."

The teacher slowly came around the desk. "Whenever you have time I suggest you walk over near the Science office and check the grades you have received on your exam that you took in May. This does not count towards your Advanced Diploma. If you received a three or higher, the course would be accounted for in the Institute. Remember the grading for this exam is from a 1 to a 5." The teacher picked up the papers and started to walk up to each student.

Jin looked back at Xiaoyu and tried again. "Xiaoyu, listen. I don't intend to hurt you, I just want to talk like we used to talk." Still to no avail, her steady eyes were aimed towards the front of the room. Jin sighed again, and decided to let her go this time. He'll talk to her in the car.

Sharing only one classroom has been a relief for Jin. He didn't know what he would do if she was in all of his other classes.

Today was definitely not a very good day. What was worse is that the school day was nearing to the end. It was a short day and classes zipped by quickly. Seniors were allowed to walk around hallways to get their teachers sign their yearbook and take pictures for remembrance. Jin wasn't too fond of the idea because he hated this school as much as he hated his grandfather's mansion.

Prison. That's how he thought about the school and his home. A goddamned prison he was thrown in. It didn't help to know that his mother led him here.

"Hey, Kazama! Why don't get your ass here so I could take a picture with my buddy?" An unimportant 'friend' ran up to him. _Buddy…yeah right._ "I'll pass." Jin said instead and rested his chin on his palm.

"I wonder what kind of excuse you told the people who took the graduation pictures." His friend came up to him and nudged on the shoulder. "Come on, Jin, just once. I would like to tell my grandkids that idiots exist in classes." Although he sounded like he was joking, Jin was in no mood for humor. At least light humor.

"You'll still be able to tell them that by taking your own picture." Jin said coldly. "Whoa man. Who's pulling your chain?" His friend sat in the chair next to him. "I haven't heard you talk like that since last month."

Last month. That was about the time when he met Xiaoyu. She really changed him. "I'm just tired." Jin lied and stood away from his desk. The bell rung and Jin took the cue to leave the class for good. _Sigh. This is it. All that's left now is the Tekken Tournament. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do after it. _Thinking about it won't change anything and it was not too important this instance. Thinking about how to start a conversation with Xiao was.

How should he start? What was there to say, anyway? Just telling her about it won't do any good. Xiaoyu already knows what's wrong with him. Well, she has a general idea anyway. _Sigh. Great. I am only bad at one thing. And it just happened to be socializing._

Nothing came to mind and Jin already neared the limo. Xiaoyu was sitting inside, staring down at her hands. Before entering the vehicle, Jin took a deep breath. He opened the side door and sat down opposite of his friend so he could take a good look at her face.

"Seatbelts." The driver called back to them and the car's ignition started up. Jin quickly secured his seatbelt as Xiaoyu did the same and the car slowly took off.

"Xiao?" Jin called out her name lightly. "Xiao, I really need to speak with you. Would you at least listen to me?" Nothing happened. Jin sighed and leaned his body towards her. "I'm not asking to say anything, I just want you to hear me out. Don't you ever want to express your feelings sometimes?" It was useless and Jin is not even close in getting her to talk.

He didn't dare to sit next to her. She might not take it the right way; after all she believed that he would hurt her. He couldn't blame her either. He had power to cause other's harm, but he wouldn't dare to even touch her. He was afraid to touch her because he didn't know how much power he possessed himself.

"Look. I really don't know what happened back there." Jin decided to be honest and open. "I was scared, Xiao. I understand that you were scared, as well. I didn't know what was happening. I thought I was going to die." She still hasn't looked at him, but Jin pressed on.

"Look. No matter what happens, I promise not to hurt you." Or so he hoped. He was nearly losing control, but she didn't need to know that. Not now anyway. "It's just that if I haven't acted, if I haven't hurt that woman in the dojo she would have hurt you instead. I just wanted the best for you. I don't want to see you in pain." Still to no avail. It was useless, Jin figured.

The car halted to a stop and Jin heard the driver call out. "We reached the destination." Jin watched Xiaoyu leave the car and run to the mansion. Jin lowered his gaze. Were those tears he saw on her face?

Sighing Jin slowly came out of the car and thanked the driver. He shuffled his feet back to his room. Slowly and regrettably he went up to his prison. As soon as he entered his small prison, he dropped on his bed and looked at the ceiling with dreary eyes.

_What a terrible day. Now that I think about it, my whole life is upsetting to think about. My colleagues chat about their future, talk about what they would tell their grandkids about their lives. I never thought of anything like that. Grandkids? I mean come on. Who cares about that? _

Jin sat up and looked at his hands. _I'm a sad being. Ever since Mother died, I've been through Hell. Sigh. _He lied back down and swung his hands under his head. _That was four years ago. What should I do? And now these strange powers. Did Mother know anything about them? Why would she lead me here? Didn't she know whom my grandfather was? Did she want the best for me? What should I do? _

(You should defeat Ogre.) A sly voice whispered in his mind that made him jump to his feet.

_Who's there!?_

(You don't know?)

_Who are you?_

(I am you.)

_Lies._

(Why would I lie?)

_Show yourself._

(Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?)

_What are you talking about?_

(Does it matter?)

_Get out of my head!_

(I cannot.)

_What are you?_

(I am you.)

_What do you want from me?_

(The real you.)

_What are you talking about?_

(You know what I'm talking about. The real you.)

_You're insane._

(On the contrary, it is you who is hearing voices. Show me the real you. The one I helped create.)

_What?_

(Still no clue, I see. Here. Let me enlighten you.)

Severe pain ripped through Jin's whole body, which caused him to fall on the ground. "What's happening to me?" Jin asked particularly no one. _I can't control it._ Jin suppressed another cry as he felt something ripping at his back. _It's inside of me!?_ Jin shut his eyes as he felt bones crack and the world was going dark.

_Fire everywhere. Panting as he was running inside the burning house. Every corner looked the same. Where was she? Something exploded in the kitchen and caused him to fall and the floor rushed up to his face. The wooden walls began to snap as they were cooked under the flames. He quickly rushed out, out of the house and it collapsed under its own weight. "NO!!!" He tried to reach towards the debris but an odious beast with wings stood in his way._

(You know what to do.) The voice whispered inside of him.

_What do you want?_

(To help you.)

Jin screamed from pain and agony. _I cannot control it. It's too strong._

"Jin?" A friendly, light voice called out to him and suddenly the pain released its grip on him. He let out a deep breath, and cleared the sweat from his eyes. _It was all a dream?_ No, it wasn't. It was all real. He still felt the slight bit of pain in his back. _What was happening to me?_

"Jin?" He heard his name again and looked up at the worried face of Xiaoyu. "Are you, okay?" He winced when she gently touched him.

"I'm okay." He lied as he breathed out heavily and sat on his bed.

"I'm going to call Heihachi. Wait here." Before Xiaoyu was able to make a move Jin said, "Don't. I'm fine. Really." How he wished he could believe himself. "Don't call him, please." And he was glad to see that she listened to him.

"It was happening again, wasn't it?" Xiaoyu asked him. Jin had no words for her, but he couldn't lie. "Yes."

There was a long, uneasy silence. Xiaoyu was standing near the door and Jin was sitting on the floor. Nothing came; there were no words to say to her. He didn't need to tell her anything because she knew already. Jin finally accepted the fact that he was cursed.

"You should lie down." Xiaoyu spoke through the stillness. "You should get some rest. Perhaps you're tired."

Jin listened to her and sat down on his bed, but he still wouldn't dare to look into her eyes. _I cannot control it. No matter how hard I try. It is stronger than me._ Jin looked at his hands. _I am dangerous. I can very well hurt, Xiao._ _I have to tell her._ "Perhaps." Jin looked up at her. "Perhaps it is best you stay away from me. You were right. I'm sorry for not realizing it, before."

Xiaoyu's eyebrows knitted together in worry. "I didn't mean that, Jin. I was just scared." She sat next to him. Before she placed a hand on his shoulder Jin moved away. "No, Xiao." Jin decided. "I cannot control it." He looked into her painful eyes. _I already started it. Might as well go all the way._ "I'm afraid that I will hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you."

There was another uneasy silence between them. Jin's heart ached to see Xiaoyu look at the floor. He caused her pain and he felt awful.

"I understand Jin." Xiaoyu said. "But I'm still your friend. And I will always be on your side. Remember that." Jin looked at her sympathetically. Was she trying to make him feel better or did she really mean it. "But—"

"—no buts." She cut him off. "I am afraid." She admitted. "But I'm still your friend." She came over to him and placed something thin and light into his hands. "I am still your friend." She said again and walked out of his room.

Jin looked what she gave him. It was a china rose.

(a/n): So how's this for a chapter. Good enough to satisfy your thirst? I hope so.

Here are a lot of thanks to all of you reviewers.

**BeBeBlu009: **Hahaha. Sorry to keep you waiting. Unfortunately the tournament will only end when the story ends. Okay, maybe not. Don't worry. There will be nice events in the story. And I do have a satisfying end for the book. ****

**JamiesAngel2008: **Sorry to keep waiting, as well. I feel awful. But there won't be this many delays anymore.

**Tiger5913: **Sorry to disappoint you by not killing the assassin. Jin would get a chance for another try.

**Skitzo-phrenick: **Yes. The kiss between Xiao and Jin would be saved for a special moment. Well, I guess you found out what happened when Xiao was afraid of Jin.

**MissDbzMedabots: **Sorry for not updating. I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying this story. I do my best, really. And don't worry. This story won't have a sad ending. It would have a satisfying ending. I promise.

**Melancholy Doll: **I don't know if you are reading this, but if you are I would like to thank you very much. You are right. I should write for myself. And you what, I'm happy to know that I am writing for myself. Thanks for your encouragements.

**Miss Da Qiao: **Are you glad to see I continued this time? Haha. I know I am. Hopefully there won't be anymore delays.

**Water-ice: **I'm glad you say that. I really don't think the pairings matter. There are some other great pairings out there than Jin and Xiaoyu. It just happened that with Xiaoyu I could write more and she happens to be the opposite of Jin.

**Rar: **Hahaha. I'm sorry. Don't worry. You will find out more about him. It just happens that Jin knows little about himself too.

**WINNER: **I thank you for your compliments. I hope you will continue enjoying this story.

**Jeanette Leggett:** You don't necessarily need to write like me. With enough practice, you would have your own style of writing. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

**Snowbunni3z:** Well, I have updated. Sorry it took longer than I have told you. I had computer problems and when that was done with I had Internet problems. School added onto, as well. It is just too sad that the list keep going to unlimited directions. All is well now and I will post more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

**Edward: **Well, here was more. I hope you liked it.

**Kalia:** I'm happy to hear that you liked this story. Well there will be more, I promise. 


End file.
